Time travel Hakuoki
by Sotomura Sakura
Summary: She resigned to her fate, fully accepting her own punishment. As her breathing slows down and eventually cease to exist, she... was woken up in edo!
1. Chapter 1: Past events

"Chris!" The man hurriedly follow the shadow in front of him, afraid that he'll lose sight of her. She took big strides as she tries to shake him off.

"CHRIS!" Finally having enough of being ignored, he ran in front of her, blocking her way and forcing her to halt.

"..." She shifted her gaze towards the lake, avoiding eye contact with him. The lake was shining brightly as it took on the reflection of the beautiful full moon.

"Chris! Please listen to me!" Taking hold of her tiny and narrow shoulders, he shook her gently, desperate to get her attention. However, she was in no mood whatsoever so hear him out. All she wants to do at this moment was to be in her room, alone, so she could think properly. She raised her hands and grabbed his arm, throwing him off of her. Despite her tiny body, she was strong enough to overpower an average male. But she didn't notice that while she was busy throwing him, he stuff a package into her bag.

After being thrown, the man pushed his body off the floor and into a kneeling stance.

"Please, I know I'm wrong... please give me another chance... please..." Tears of sadness filled his eyes to the brim. Finally, she turned, facing him. She bit her lower lips, trying to control herself before start to talk.

"What makes you think you deserve another chance?" Her low pitch voice pierced his heart when he heard it.

"I love you too much, I cannot lose you! Everything I did is for our future! You must believe me!"

Starting from a small giggle, it evolved into a big laughter. Even though she was laughing, tears could seen in her eyes. She wiped away the tears before it rolls down her cheeks and stabilized herself.

"For our future?"

"Y-"

"No, you're wrong, **you **ruin our future. You should've never done that." She interrupted him before he could answer. The sadness in her eyes turned into hatred. Fire of rage could be seen clearly in her red eyes.

"**Leave.**" She spat through her white, sparkly teeth. He flinched and faced down towards the floor.

"I'll come find you another day… when you're calmer..." He stood up and dusted off the dirt on his knees before turning his back on her. Before he left, he look back one last time before disappearing into the dark.

Chris turned towards the lake, hoping to calm herself down by being near the beautiful, sparkly lake. She gave a big sigh and sat down with her arms around her knees. She remembered John, the guy whom claimed to love her. She gritted her teeth and punched the floor out of anger. She made a very big mistake. She should have never trusted him, she should have never introduce him to her family, and most of all, she should have never loved him. It was a typical love story, they met, they fell in love, they broke up and now he wants to reconcile with her. So where did it went wrong? She closed her eyes, remembering the body on the concrete floor, lying motionlessly under a big puddle of blood. She remembered not being able to move from where she was standing. Tears formed in her eyes and dripped on the floor, the complete silence is no more.

"D-dad?" She recognized the shirt, it was the one she bought for her dad from her very first pay check. Her tears kept flowing. Even when the paramedics arrived and retrieved the body, she couldn't take a step from where she was.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT HIM HOME! YOU KILLED DAD!" Standing in front of the emergency room where the doctor announced her dad dead a few minutes ago, her sister started shouting at Chris with tears and mucus all over her face. She couldn't retaliate, she couldn't say it was not her fault. Sure, she did not kill her own dad but she introduced the murderer to him. She knew John was obsessed with her, she knew her dad opposed to their relationship. Many times, as a joke, John would say he would kill her dad if he opposed to their engagement, she treated it as a joke.

No, she knew there was some seriousness in his tone, but she wanted a happy life so she overlooked a lot of things.

'We could finally be together'. This was the message John sent her an hour before she saw the dead body. At that time, she did not know what he meant.

She knelt down and wept while getting abused physically and verbally by her sister.

"Dad... I'm sorry..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at her reflection from the lake. She looked quite similar to her dad, as many may say. Her heart was aching. At that moment, she remembered what her sister once said.

"You should have been the one who died. Not dad. Not anyone. You." That was the last word she said before walking away. Chris was strong, both physically and mentally, however, at this point, she decided on something no one would think she would have done. She had everything with her; her luggage when she left home, bags and work related items. She walk into the lake, step by step, slowly and gently. Ripples were created, the image of the moon disappeared instantly. When the water reached her neck, she stop for a moment. Praying silently, she hoped and wished for the best for her family that was grieving. The moon was shining brighter than ever. With that, she entered the water and submerged herself. Bubbles formed on the surface of the water before disappearing.

* * *

This is my first Hakuoki fanfic. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hakuoki characters but i do have my own OC.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

_The river wash my body away together with the water. It felt good actually, it feels like it's washing all my sins away as well. Am I dead yet? My brain is still functioning... so I guess not?_The speed of the water suddenly increased and I felt a huge impact on my body as I slam into something hard and uneven which I think might be a boulder. The pain cause me to lose consciousness.

"Is she dead or alive?"

"Look at her facial colour! So white and pale! She looks dead to me in every way!"

Children voices started to penetrate my consciousness. _Is this a dream?_My eyelids felt heavy. It's as though there were stones attached to my eyelashes. I felt light tapping on my cheeks that was slowly evolving to painful slapping. I could hear children taking turns to slap my face. _Hey brats! I'm trying to die over here! At least keep your mouth shut so I can die peacefully! And keep your hands to yourself!_

The slapping did not stop and my patience was running out. Not able to tolerate any longer, I opened my eyes and stood up. The two kids were in shock and froze up like statues.

"**Scram brats.**" I spat the words through my teeth. They immediately scattered like ants. I push my wet bangs back as I try to scan the surroundings with my blurry eyesight. _Is this a forest? Am I even in the same country or did I float to another one? Man... This is going to be troublesome..._I scratch my forehead as my brows knit together. _Well... at least all my belongings are with me..._

"Souji! There she is!" I can hear the same familiar voices that slapped me earlier. _What? Did they brought back ups just because I told them to scram? Kids will always be kids..._

A fairly handsome man appeared in front of me while holding the hands of the kids. He was wearing a loose red, grey and orange top with green hakama. He froze up immediately when he saw me.

"Red eyes?" _Oh great, another one fussing about the colour of my eye. It's a typical reaction every time I meet someone new. Is it a crime to wear red contacts?!_A smirk formed on his face.

"Who are you?" He started asking. The way he looked at me was just how one just saw a monster.

"..." I stood straight without moving and kept silence. I scan him down. _What is he wearing? It looks like a hakama but who the hell wears that these days?_I look at him like he was a crazy person. Noticing my stare, he scan himself up and down before opening his mouth.

"What are you staring at?" He couldn't find anything wrong.

"What about you?" I shoot him back with a question.

"Your **lovely**panda eyes." _Panda eyes?_I immediately dug up a mirror from my bag. _Shoot! My mascara smeared!_ He chuckled, not even trying to hide it. I immediately took out a wet tissue which acts as a make-up remover to wipe my face. When I'm done, the man called Souji seemed surprised by my bare face. Ignoring him, I took all my belongings with me before walking away.

"Hey!" I can hear footsteps following me as I walk briskly away.

"I said HEY!" Irritation could be heard in his voice. He tried to stop me by putting his hands on my shoulder but too bad for him, today was not his lucky day. I twisted his wrist and flip him over with the help from my back. But when he landed on his feet instead of falling over like John did, I was a little bit impressed.

"Feisty eh? You know, from a tiny thing like yourself, you're pack with loads of punches. "He folded his arms.

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to know you." He was grinning but there was a glint coming from his eyes.

"Well, I don't want to know you so there is no reason you need to know me." Leaving him speechless, I gave a service smile and continue walking. He followed me all the way. But that was not my biggest concern. When I saw a little town, people wearing rags, hakama and kimono, people looking poor, everything, everything about it shocked me.

"Is this a joke?"

"What is?" Souji stood beside me and look around.

"Where is this?"

"Where do you think this is?" He tried to play around but I was in no mood to do so. _This doesn't seems like a joke nor a drama location for a shoot. I should probably go along with it so I don't look like a lunatic._

"By the way, why's your eye red?" Souji asked out of the blue.

"Does it matter?" I felt irritated at his constant questions.

"Since a while ago you've been very rude. What's your problem?" He glared arrogantly though he's the one that has been bothering me from the start.

"You." He seemed frustrated as he tussled his own hair, not knowing what to shoot me back. Taking the chance, I ran away as fast as I could. Fortunately, he did not chase after me.

I walked around in confusion. _What is this place? It's all filthy and unhygienic! The clothes the people here wears are so outdated I can't believe it still exists!_Just then, a young girl came towards me and tug gently on my shirt.

"Onee-chan, what is this?" _You think she had never seen a shirt like this before..._

"This is my shirt so stop tugging..." I said grumpily. With my hands on my chin, I thought for a while before continuing.

"Little girl, where is this place?" I smiled as I encourage her to talk.

"K-kyoto..." She sniffled. _Okay... why the hell am I in Kyoto?! Maybe... I drifted into the past?_I snicker at my own creative mind. _Wow, my brain has finally went bonkers..._I walked away, trying to find out more information when I came across an interesting place. It was huge house with guards that are wearing clothes that might cause them to get heat stroke. They were wearing a haori and hakama... **over**the kimono they were wearing. It has a white cord (tasuki) crossed over their chest and tied in the back. The clothes were light blue, quite striking actually, and the haori sleeves were trimmed with "white mountain stripes". Then, something clicked in my mind. _Wait a minute... I've seen this somewhere before..._I put my hands on my chin as I think.

"Well what do you know?" I look up, hearing an annoyingly familiar voice. I looked straight into his emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" _He's wearing the same outfit as the guards... wait a minute?! Now I remember those clothes! I've seen them in history textbooks!_ I smack my fist and palms together.

"Hey Souji! What are y-" Another man came out. He is very muscular but the part where catches my eye most was his green bandana wrapped around his brown hair. When he saw me, he whistled and look at me in interest. However, he's expression stoned when he saw my eyes.

"Souji... her eyes..." _Oh great... another one commenting on my eyes..._

"Yeah, but she's still sane." _If they were going to talk about me, couldn't they talk about it when I'm not here?!_

"Oh man... Hijikata-san have to see this." I was lifted up all of a sudden.

"Hey! Put me down!" I resisted but to no avail. _Well, don't blame me..._I dug my nails into his back and bit his shoulders. He let out a yell but show no intention of putting me down. _Gosh this is embarrassing!_

"Hijikata-san!" He shouted and I thought my ears were going deaf. He practically drop me on the floor, causing me to land on my bum. I rubbed my bum and saw a handsome man frowning at me. He was wearing a purple kimono too and a grey hakama.

"Why is she in that state?" He scanned me down. _What state? I look down at my clothes._I was wearing a black hot pants and a grey shirt that reveals a little bit of my shoulders. Simple yet cute.

"I-I! I've got nothing to do with it!" The man who carried me here denied strongly as the guy called Hijikata glared at him. _Seems like he's a repeat offender..._

"Her clothes are so-" His expression tells it all before he even started talking.

"Hey watch your words pretty man." Not able to tolerate the insults I'm going to get any longer, I rebutted. I used to be a under a very famous fashion designer and I won't take insults from people who are trying to get heatstroke by wearing so many layers in summer.

"P-pretty man?!" He stood up in shock while the other two tries to suppress their laughter at the side.

"Shinpachi, what is the meaning of this?!" He decided to let it go and move on to the main point.

"The e-eyes..." Still trying to stop himself from laughing out loud, the man called Shinpachi gave a short answer. Hijikata stare at my eyes before he shows an expression of shock. _What's wrong with these people?! Gosh staring is rude..._

"Hey muscle freak, what's the meaning of this? Why did you bring me here?!" I decided to speak up.

"M-muscle freak?!" His eyes went wide. "I'm a division captain in the Shinsengumi and yet this girl dare to call me a muscle freak?! Dammit!"

_Shinsengumi? So my suspicion was right all along. Man... I'd rather die than get drag into this mess..._

"So you kept your sane huh?" It was more of a statement than a question by Hijikata.

"Who gave you the Ochimizu?" _Ochimizu? What's that?_I show a face full of confusion.

"Don't play dumb!" He looked furious. I felt rebellious at this point. _This is the first time I met him and already, he's screaming in my face for whatever reason which I don't know..._I kept my mouth shut. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer, he started talking again.

"Souji, confine her and keep an eye on her. Shinpachi, call everyone else for a meeting."

"W-what?! You can't do that!" Nobody listened to a word I say as I was carried away by the muscle man on his shoulders while the sarcasm guy carried my bags.

* * *

**Edit: 25/5/2015**

**Hi guys, i've decided to edit and change the number of each chapter due to my friend's suggestion. We humans have short attention span so i'll only post a thousand or two at one time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Reason to live

_Man what's up with them? _I thought to myself when I was alone and confined in a room. _Well... whatever... I got more important things on my hand right now. Main question: how did I get transported back to the past? When I decided to drown myself, I wanted to die, not get transferred to any other places... Can't I die freely?!_

"Hey, get out here." I heard the sarcasm guy's voice. With no other choice, I walk with him till we reach a room. Once the door was opened, I saw a bunch of tensed muscular guys. When they saw my outfit, some of them blushed and avoided looking.

"Don't you have any decency?! Cover up!"

"Pretty man, I'm not going to wear something so gaudy like the one you're wearing." I purposely provoked him, getting revenge for him confining me.

"P-! You-!" He was fuming mad while the others laughed while leaning on the wall. He held his hands in balls of fist before calming himself down.

"Where did you get the Ochimizu?" The room became tense and serious all of a sudden. _That again..._

"I don't know what you are talking about." It wasn't defiance but the truth that I was telling, yet, distrust was shown in their eyes.

"Rasetsu, monster, Ochimizu, the red liquid. Does it rings a bell?" A small boy with long brown hair in a ponytail around my age spoke.

"Heisuke!" A dark amber eyes with auburn hair male shouted.

"Sano, it's okay, she is a rasetsu so this is no secret." Hijikata calmed the man called Sano down.

"First, you kidnapped me here. Second, you confined me. Now you're forcing me to answer something I have no knowledge of. Does this makes any sense to you?" I said calmly, looking into Hijikata's eyes.

"Then why are your eyes red?" _My eyes? _

"This is why they are red." I used my fingers to pull up my eyelid. They stare at my action in confusion. When I touch my contacts with my finger, a few of them closed their eyes after flinching, some of them thought I was crazy. I took off one of the contacts. I thought it would be easier to show them than to explain it.

"What are you doing?!" Hijikata shouted like he had just seen something freaky.

"Look." I showed them my eyes, now one red and one black.

"B-but how?" All of them are in shock. Since I already have one off, I might as well take off the other one. And again, they had to close their eyes.

"So... you're not a rasetsu?" Heisuke asked cautiously.

"Nope, not a monster." After my statement, a punch was delivered to Heisuke's right cheek.

"W-why did you hit me Sano?!"

"Because you gave information to an outsider."

"But we didn't know-"

"We'll just have to kill her." Souji grinned while interrupting their conversation. _Great, how much smarter could they get, telling me that they are going to kill me in front of me, when I can run away after that. _

_No, I don't want to die for the wrong reason._

"Look here now." I spoke up, gaining all of their attention. "You guys brought me here **without **my consent, confined me, leak information which you're supposed to keep and now you want to kill me. Wasn't **you **guys the one who created the problem first?" I look straight at the sarcasm guy with one of my eyebrow raised. All of them kept quiet.

"Well... we caused trouble for this young lady first so... we'll have to take responsibility." A kind looking, dark browned hair male spoke up. He seemed to be the leader of this group since the expression on each of the guys here changed into one of those respecting ones.

"Great, so that settles it." I clapped and stood up.

"What are you gonna do?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well, I will continue what I was doing from before, but before that, I will dress and makeup so watch me work magic." _If I'm going to die, I'm going to die pretty, not ugly and in a mess._

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said you could leave? You're with us. You know too much about our secret." Souji stood up and was preparing to stop me.

"You don't get it do you?" I said while shaking my head from side to side before continuing. "Where was I when you first saw me?"

"The lake by the forest?"

"What does it seems to you that I was doing there?"

"You seemed like you just drowned!" He laughed. That was meant to be a sarcasm but it was the truth.

"Great, you finally got it! So you'll assist me?" The entire room went silent. They stared at me like I just said something unbelievable.

"No! I won't allow it!" The leader stood up before continuing. "I won't allow a young, beautiful woman to throw away her life just like that!"

"But Kondou-san! If she dies, the secret will be safe!" Souji tried to convince Kondou-san. Normally, I would slap anyone who would say these kind of words in front of me but this time, since we're seeking for the same thing, I let it slide.

"Souji!" Kondou-san glared at him to shut him up before trying to convince me. I stared at him, making sure he sees my eyes that have no desire to live. It seems like there is no choice but to convince them with the real reason.

"I killed my dad." Everyone went wide eye opened.

"Y-You?" Kondou-san stuttered.

"Yes, me. Well, technically, my trustworthy boyfriend killed the dad whom I loved most so I guess it's my fault." The look in his eyes soften a little.

"But you didn't kill him directly." Kondou-san tried to convince me.

"I didn't…?" My eyes dulled for a moment.

"Oh who am I kidding?! It's all my fault! All me! If I didn't exist everything would be fine!" _I don't know why I'm telling my problems to a man that I barely know but my mouth just went shooting by itself._

My face was suddenly buried in his big, broad chest. My hair was caressed like how dad use to caress me when I'm sad. I broke down, I cried, loud with tears flowing uncontrollably for the first time since dad's death. _I could feel stares at me but I couldn't care less about it, I felt like if I don't release all the tears within me now, I'll die of sadness. _When I finally stopped, Kondou-san's kind, warm and big hands wiped away my tears.

"You can live with us. Don't die." His gentle voice reminds me of dad.

"Dying won't solve any problem. You can try to be useful to us." Hijikata spoke. _I can hear his intention behind his words, trying to save me from my despair. But, he's bad at it. _I started giggling. The men saw it and started laughing along with me. Today is the day when my heart was saved by these weirdos.

* * *

**Please enjoy! **

**Edited: 26/5/2015**


	4. Chapter 4: Name calling

I woke up to the noise of wooden katana, smashing into each other every few seconds. It seems like I fell asleep after crying too much yesterday.

_I_ _can't believe I broke down in front of people I met for the first time yesterday... and who knew they were hiding such a big secret that wasn't even written in history books? _

I wasn't a history fanatic but I know how it goes and honestly, I'm not pleased with a sudden monster appearance.

"Should we wake her up?" I hear whispers coming from outside my room. I sat straight up and started grooming my hair with a comb while the shadows on my door screen debates. A small light shining on the ground gradually grew bigger as the door opens, revealing Heisuke and Shinpachi, the perverts that peeks on girls sleeping.

"Peeking on sleeping girls is not practised by any gentleman." I stood up calmly and glared at them.

"E-Eh? Erm... no, we were just trying to wake you up..." Heisuke was flustered for a second before returning to his meek approach.

"Do you need anything?" I asked while scanning through my bags, trying to find presentable clothes to wear.

"Breakfast's ready so come on." Shinpachi said quickly before walking away. I prepared myself by changing into a white chiffon top and a maroon mini skirt. I decided to put light brown contacts today.

When I enter the room full of man, the first reaction I got was a big sigh from Hijikata.

"Cover up a little... you're a girl!" He shook his head. Ignoring his comment, I went to sit beside Heisuke, since he seemed to be around my age. A perfect Japanese style breakfast was served in front of me.

"Oh, by the way, we still do not know your name." Kondou-san started asking me questions to lighten up the awkward atmosphere that was slowly over taking the room.

"Chris. My name is Chris. I'm currently a makeup artist but I have a lot of experience with other jobs too." I picked up the chopsticks and started grabbing the food in front of me.

"What's a makeup artist?" Heisuke asked while trying to steal Shinpachi's food.

"I help girls become pretty by applying makeup on them. Sort of like magic." I smirked when Heiskue failed terribly and was hit on the head, letting out a yelp.

"How old are you?" Souji asked while adding salt to his plain rice.

"18. I've completed my studies so in case you're thinking I'm skipping school to work, that's not the truth." They have a look of confusion on their face. I sighed and decided to summarize it.

"Maybe girls this period don't have much education but I'm not like them so don't you dare look down on me. I'm known for having a pretty face and a feisty attitude. Introduction done." I put my chopsticks down as I finish my meal.

"I see... you sure have a pretty face." Shinpachi eyed me. _Oh please..._ _isn't he like so much older than me? _

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" I asked, showing little interest but since I was going to live here for a while, I can't just call them by the nicknames I gave them right?

"Why don't you tell us the nicknames you gave us? I've heard Hijikata-san's so I'm really curious about the others." Souji smirked mischievously.

"Alright, you asked for it, don't blame me." I started pointing at each and every one of them, saying out the nicknames I had for them.

"Kiddo (Heisuke), sarcasm guy (Souji), pretty man (Hijikata), muscle freak (Shinpachi), statue (Saito), dad (Kondou), snake (Sannan), Oji-san (Inoue), Mr. Punch-in-the-face (Harada)." All of them looked shocked before laughing at each other's nicknames.

"O-Oi! I'm the same age as you so why am I called kiddo?!" Heisuke looked a little bit mad.

"Must be because you're a shorty eh?" Shinpachi laughed heartily.

"Shut up you muscle freak!" They look like they were about to fight when Sano interfered.

"Calm down kiddo and muscle freak." Sano placed his palms in front of each of their faces, stopping them.

"Sano, don't think you are not part of this too Mr. Punch-in-the-face!" Shinpachi started attacking Sano verbally.

"But isn't Hijikata-san's, Sannan-san's and Saito-san's the worst?" Souji folded his arms and said. They recalled what I called them and laughed till they were rolling on the ground. Tears were coming out from their eyes and their entire face was red. But for the three victims, Hijikata was giving out a demonic aura, Sannan's spectacle shone a little and Saito has a little frown on his face. Now I know all of their names by listening to their funny conversation.

"**Everyone quiet down.**" Hijikata glared at the four who was laughing.

"Do you mind explaining the reason for the nicknames?" Kondou-san asked curiously however, Hijikata looked exasperated and rolled his eyes upon hearing Kondou-san but didn't say anything.

"Well... does it matter? It's just a woman's opinion..." I tried to avoid the subject as I felt the murderous intent coming from Sannan-san.

"Come on Chris, go on. You won't die that easily anyway." _Oh right, Kondou-san wouldn't allow it to happen._

"Here goes... Heisuke is short for his age and acts immature; Souji's mouth are full of sarcasm," 'and rubbish' which I added in my mind, "Hijikata-san has a really... pretty face, that can be on par with a geisha; Shinpachi is full of muscle and **he** apparently loves it to death; Saito-san is very quiet, like a statue with no presence; Kondou-san reminds me of my dad; Sannan-san has a kind of aura, a very cunning one behind that gentle smile of his, like a slippery snake before it spits venom at you; Inoue-san is very kind and reminds me of my actual uncle; Sano-san's nickname was created the moment his punch touches Heiskue's face." I finished and close my eyes, not wanting to see their expressions.

"You have a very good eye." When I heard Hijikata's praise, I looked up in shock. _Did he just praised me after all the assumptions I made on them?_ All of the members seemed to agree while taking peeks at Sannan-san.

"D-did you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Hijikata-san praising me is suddenly creepier than him scolding me. His cheeks was dyed red immediately. Everyone started laughing again after hearing my comment.

"Man, I like you girl!" Sano patted my shoulders as he laughs.

"I wonder what would she name Hijikata-san after discovering his poem book~"

"SOUJI!" Hijikata stood up, panicking. After seeing that, I started laughing along with them. _I've seen some of the poem he wrote, it was horrible! But there was one which I liked, only one. _They look at me in shock. When I noticed everyone's attention on me, I put on a serious face.

"W-what?"

"Your laughing face was damn cute! You should smile more often!" Heisuke said with a grin. I blushed hard after receiving the compliment. They smiled warmly in response to my blushing face.

"Alright, so back to main business." Hijikata cleared his throat before starting again.

"You will have to stay here. We cannot let you out of our sight since you know our secret." He stared straight into my eyes with a serious face.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do here?" I agreed immediately. _It was not like I have anywhere to go, them offering just makes my life easier._ They blinked in surprise, seeing me agreeing so quickly.

"Don't your family-"

"I don't have a family anymore. They don't matter to me in this situation." They looked apologetic. _I wonder what kind of face I've made for them to look so sorry for me..._

"So, can I help with anything?" I changed the topic and made my voice livelier.

"Hmmm... what can you do?"

"Fight, bake, makeup, design clothes, sew clothes, seduce, household chores... hmm… can't think of anymore..." I rubbed my chin with my fingers.

"Leaving the seducing part aside... you can fight? How about sparring?" Hijikata grimace at the word seduce when I said it.

"Sure." _Although I hated going to classes for self-defence and all those fighting classes example kendo and so on, I'm glad it has come in handy._

My opponent was Saito. He volunteered. _I'm guessing he has some anger to vent from being called a statue... Let's just hope I don't die from sparing…_

* * *

**_Please enjoy and review! _**

**_Edited: 26/5/2015_**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparring

"Ready..." I readied myself and my expression totally changed.

"Go!" I attacked first. I held the wooden katana above my head and strike down as a feint before changing the direction, hitting Saito's katana on his right side. He blocked my attack but it wasn't over. I used my legs to sweep the ground, trying to trip him but he jumped up. _Ha! You're mine! _ I hit his stomach with the wooden katana. He fell back, surprised that such a tiny little girl like me managed to get a hit on him.

"That's what happens if you don't treat me seriously. Don't worry, the hit wasn't that painful or fatal that you have to stick to the ground." All the captains were genuinely shocked by my power and speed.

"Not bad... my turn" Souji took over and readied himself. However, after one match, I was already bored.

"H-hey where are you going?" Souji called out to me as I walk towards Shinpachi.

"W-what?"

"Are you going to the red light district tonight? Take me with you." I smiled.

"W-what?! Why would I-"

"Pretty please~ come on... I won't be a hindrance and I promise the girls tonight will be as beautiful as angels if you let me go with you." I batted my eyes and pouted like a pitiful animal. He thought for a while before answering.

"Deal." _Yes! I've always been curious in how the red light district of the past works and now I get to experience it myself!_

"Are we going to spar or not?" Souji looked annoyed.

"Nope, I'm bored and tired. Now remember, I'm a small petite girl, not a buff guy like all of you." I tried to talk my way out of it.

"Would normal small petite girls knock down a division captain? Don't think so." He replied sarcastically. _Sarcasm guy was back._ I frowned my eyes at him before returning to my own room to prepare.

Since I'm heading to the red light district, I decided to wear something red. I wore a one piece dress, the dress I was supposed to give to a client for work but then this happens. I have every single makeup with me. I applied primer, foundation, concealer and all those basic stuff. I went with a gorgeous shimmering red for eye shadow and a matt red lipstick. Of course, my eyes were of a different colour, silver in fact, for today. Silver compliments almost everything. I wore the high heels I had with me the moment I woke up in the forest and carried a small bag. When I'm deciding what to bring, I saw a package in my large bag. _This isn't mine. _I opened it up and got a shock. It was a gun and the bullets for refilling.

"**John...**" I squinted my eyes. _He must have put that in while I'm not looking! _I sighed and decided not to dwell on the past. _Let bygones be bygones_. _Hopefully I will really succeed in forgiving him…_ I threw a few makeup products and the gun inside my bag before coming out from my room.

"Took you-" Shinpachi was about to complain but stopped when he saw me. His cheeks was on fire.

"You're going to stare a hole in me." I walk towards him.

"Woah! Shinpachi-san! Who's the babe?!" A bunch of guys were standing a few steps away from Shinpachi. _My guess is that they are under Shinpachi and was going to go the brothel as well._

"You look stunning... Definitely prettier than the girls in Shimabara" I immediately frowned when one of the men spoke.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" _I don't know how to feel being compared to other people but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. _

"Idiot! Never compare a girl to another girl." Sano appeared from behind them, shaking his head, looking experienced at this kind of stuff. _I wasn't __**that **__bothered about being compared anyway so I let it go. Hmm! I have a big heart! Besides… going to the brothel is much more important!_

"Stop standing here and let's go!" I decided to lead the party till the front gate, at least getting them to we arrived at the red-light district, I couldn't keep my mouth close. _It was so pretty and full of live. Of course, for the wrong reasons... but nonetheless, this is still amazing!_

"Welcome!" We walk inside a brothel. The lady boss saw me and gaped. _Close your mouth lady, can't a girl visit this place?_

"The sake will arrive shortly~" She closed the door, leaving the guys with me in the room.

"Pretty lady, what's your name?" One of the members started asking me questions. _He's interested in me huh..._

"Chris." I kept it short and simple.

"Well, you are very beautiful, do you... perhaps... want to-"

"No." I rejected him flat down. I know what was coming. It's either dating, which is a sure thing if this was the 21st century or marriage in this era. He looked really dejected. _Sorry... you're not my type at all._

At that moment, the door was smash by a drunk man falling against it. All of us stood up and was in a defensive stance. He stared me, still on the floor. He stood up sluggishly, approaching me. He started from the top and started staring at me like a wolf and end his stare around my legs.

"I've decided. You! Come! We'll be spending the night together! "He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his chest. _WAIT A MINUTE! What?!_

* * *

**_Please enjoy and review! _**

**_Edited: 26/5/2015_**


	6. Chapter 6: Shimabara

"Dear customer, she is not one of the geisha, she's a customer too so-"

The owner of Shimabara tried to negotiate with the drunken man who wants to spend the night with me however, she was slapped by him and lands on the floor with a loud thud.

"You bastard!" Shinpachi had his hands on his katana, already preparing to use it.

"Huuuhhhhhh?! Who do you think you are calling bastard?! Do you know who I am?!" The grip on my wrist started to tighten and I let out a yelp unintentionally. The guys started moving towards us when they heard my little cry.

"We don't. But we don't give a damn!" Sanosuke had his spear in front of him, preparing to attack. His expression was frightening.

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?" I said calmly, interrupting their conversation while keeping a poker face.

"Ooohhhh pretty girl, say, I'm a high ranking officer, whatcha say? Follow me and you'll live a life full of riches!" He pulled me into an embrace, or more like he was trying to squash me to death. He had his arms around my waist and was touching me inappropriately.

I put my hands on his shoulders gently, which he misunderstood as me accepting his little suggestion. His face was greasy and disgusting, not to mention the puddle of saliva left on the floor when he speaks.

"Well, as tempting as that may sound... I'm afraid I'll have to decline since you will not have a functional organ to use in bed any longer." I said with a service smile. His face turned black. Before he even open his mouth, I kicked his crotch, hard. He fell down grabbing his crotch in pain but since I had not hit it that hard, I know that he'll recover quite quickly.

"I'm not something you can just buy and walk away with. Aren't you a gentleman, hitting girls like that..." I used the heels of my shoe to step on his crotch, making sure the pain continues for him while I stared down at him with cold eyes. The Shinsengumi members were shocked as they watched the entire scene.

"B-blood! Blood is coming out!" Another greasy man, seemingly to be the drunken man's underling shouted while staring at the crotch I was stepping on. I took my heels off and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Good luck trying to fix that mess~" I gave a very sweet smile but my eyes were as cold as ice. They hurriedly scuttle away.

"T-that was awesome!" I turn back and saw all the men looking impressed with what I did. I feel a little elated by their response though. If I do this in the 21st century, I might be in jail by now.

"That was nothing..." I looked down and scratch my neck in embarrassment as they continue the praising.

"Man you really are strong!" Shinpachi's praise continues even after the sake arrives and even when we're sitting down. I smiled in response. _Oh! I almost forgotten the main reason I came here! _I look around, trying to find the geishas. I approach them when I saw them in a corner. When I came closer to them, I saw the owner surrounded by all the other geishas. Her face was bruised and terribly red. _It was from standing up for me... in that case… _

"Hi." I voice out, breaking their attention away from the owner. She immediately stood up when she saw me.

"Oh, you're that customer from just now. Thank you for stopping that man." She bowed ninety degrees to me. She then apologized for the ruckus caused. _She's really a nice person... it's obvious that it wasn't her fault but she still took responsibility for it. Or maybe that's just her job?_

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked when she started to walk away.

"I'll have to go entertain the other customers too."

"With that face?" I pointed at her bruise. She cover it and replied me sheepishly.

"No choice, if we don't work, we won't have enough money to support ourselves." I sigh.

"Come here." I forced her to sit down and pulled out some makeup products: concealer, foundation and blush, from my handbag. _It's lucky I decided to commit suicide with my entire luggage truck full of my beauty products. No idea what was I thinking at that time though... _

I started gently putting on the concealer on her bruise, first covering the colour of the injury. I applied quite an amount to cover the redness. I follow by patting powder foundation on her face before applying a bit of blush to give her colour on her face.

"Wow!" All the geishas and even the owner gape at the now, missing bruise.

"This is amazing! This looks flawless compared than what we normally put on our face!" I felt proud hearing the compliments I got. But I wasn't happy with her makeup. Because all of them have to whiten their entire face, I couldn't draw out her natural beauty...

"Thank you so much! I would love for you to teach me your amazing skills one day. It looks beautiful!" _I guess they know how to appreciate beauty~ _she went on to serve the customers.

"If you want to become prettier but still look very natural, you can ask for me, but of course, a price is needed." I said before walking back to the room full of Shinsengumi members. When I opened the door, I saw Sanosuke in the middle of showing a scar on his belly. _Oh right... according to history, he cut himself when someone dared him to... kind of stupid though... what if he dies? _

I shook my head as I return to my seat.

"Where did you go?" Shinpachi asked while gulping down the sake in his cup. I smiled instead of replying. Seeing that I'm not replying, he shrugged and went back to drinking.

"Sano! All the girls always flock to you! You must tell me your secret!" Shinpachi grab Sanosuke by his shoulders.

"What secret? I just treat them nicely... and be polite I guess?"

"I do that too but I don't see them flocking around me!" _Seems like someone is desperate to be popular..._

They were arguing about girls the entire time when I decided to slip out of the rowdy room to get some peace and quiet time by myself. I sat down on the cool floor and stared at the moon. It was a beautiful crescent. I reminisce of the times when John and I spent time on the top of the roof, gazing at stars that can barely be seen. But, we are still happy to be at each other's side.

_"Ohh! Look at that!" John pointed at the constellation in the sky. _

_"Wow! It's beautiful!" I smiled happily while snuggling in his embrace. Ehh?... that actually looks like... I grinned slyly before poking at John's cheek._

_"Look look! That looks like you!" He raises his eyebrows._

_"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He knew me well... whenever I say he looks similar to something, it always ended up as me teasing him._

_"Mmmmm... depends~ what do you think that looks like?" He knitted his brows and thought for a moment before answering me._

_"A handsome, young man?" He winked. I pinch his cheeks._

_"Ahh!" He yelp as I grin at him. "It looks like a pig nose, like yours!" I giggled as I protect my head from being flicked._

_"Chris! I must punish you!" I leap out from his embrace and ran around as he tries to flick me again. When he finally caught me, I embraced myself for the flick on my forehead by shutting my eyes. _

_Is it coming yet? I don't feel any pain yet though... emm? What is this...!_

_I opened my eyes. John was kissing me. Was this supposed to be my punishment? He pulled away and locked eyes with me._

_"I love you" I looked down, blushing._

Gentle wind caress my cheeks as I reminisce on my first love. I sighed. Then, I started humming one of my favourite songs. I sang out softly.

Inside the photo, both you and I

We had both smiled happily

I hid your smile with my finger

I wish it could disappear like this

When will this wound heal?

Escape my thoughts and become free

All I wanna do, wanna do

Is forget about you

I won't cry anymore

All I wanna do, wanna do

Is forget about you

Even if I thought of you, i can't reach you

If I could hate, it would have been easier

Being unable to do so hurts my heart...

Tears rolled down my cheek as I sang the last two lines. _True, I love him, even now... it would have been easier to hate him but I just cannot do it... _I snicker at myself, thinking that I'm such an idiot. When am I going to get over this impossible relationship?

* * *

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Edited: 26/5/2015**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

"Nice. Composed it yourself?" Sanosuke appeared behind me like a ghost while holding a cup of sake in front of me, signalling me to take it. I gulp the sake down, resulting in an instant burning feeling in my chest.

"Nah... I don't have that kind of talent..." His expression is unreadable as he stare at me. We stayed in comfortable silence for god knows how long until Shinpachi decided to finally go back to the Yagi house.

"Shinpachi! It's past curfew already!" Hijikata was standing at the entrance of Yagi house. His expression was furious but he seemed used to this kind of situation as he shook his head while kneading his temple with his fingers. He looked up, wanting to nag more but then our eyes met. For a moment, I thought I saw some red appearing on his cheeks but it disappear before I could even reconfirm. His eyes opened wide when he realizes it was me.

"Shinpachi! You-! She-! You did not!" His brows knitted together and he pointed at Shinpachi. Shinpachi scratches his head and tried to avoid eye contact with Hijikata. _Oh come on... What's the big deal? It's not like I don't know how to protect myself... _I rolled my eyes and walk pass Hijikata.

"Chris! You stop there!" _Oh man... this is going to take longer than I thought. Who knew the fiercely loyal man that I admired a lot in the history books would nag so much like an old granny... _An idea pop up in my mind as I turn towards him, smiling apologetically.

"You know, Hijikata-san, I would love to hear you out but unfortunately, I would go blind if I don't take the contacts out within the next few minutes. I can only wear it for a certain amount of time..." I cover my mouth and look at the side, acting like I'm going to cry soon. Hijikata was flustered for a moment before resigning to my excuse. I escaped quickly but I wink back to the guys before being out of their sight.

"You-!" The sound of Shinpachi complaining fades out as I walk further away from them.

I took out the contact lenses and got rid of any makeup residue I had on my face before changing into sleeping wear. Hijikata-san had prepared a traditional sleeping wear for me but I am so not going to wear that. It's long sleeve and right now, it's summer. SUMMER! I won't be a lunatic to wear that in summer! I put on a singlet made of silk, it was a present from John, and a short pants, and everything was in pink colour. I lay on my futon and drifted off to dreamland.

_"Dad?" I walk towards a man standing in front of me. _

_"Yes Sakura?" It's dad! Sakura was the Japanese name he created for me when I mentioned to him that I love the cherry blossom that bloomed in Japan, which I happened to see in a magazine. Only dad calls me that… _

_"Dad! I'm glad you're here! I had the weirdest dream! I thought John killed you and then I accidentally travelled to the Edo period! I was so scared!" I ran towards him and gave him a back hug. My arms were around his body. He gave me a light pat on my hands before turning towards me. By then, the tears have drowned my sight, making me unable to see properly._

_"Sakura, look at me. It's not your fault." My fault? What fault? I wipe off my tears and look at him. To my horror, he was covered with blood all over his face and was still smiling at me. _

_"Dad!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, he fell into my arms. He wasn't breathing._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT HIM HOME! YOU KILLED DAD! "My sisters appeared behind me and accuses me. M-my fault? N-no... it wasn't a dream... no it's not true... not true..._

_"Chris, lets live happily ever after okay?" A familiar voice came above me and the next thing I know, I was embraced by John. I turn around and saw him with a gun pointed at dad. No... NO!_

I woke up in tears. _Was that all a dream? _I gave a sigh of relieve before grabbing my own hair, crying miserably.

"Chris?" Shinpachi called out behind the door. _I'm sorry but I'm in no condition of answering you..._

The door opened without my permission and Shinpachi peeked through the gap he created. When he saw my face full of tears, he came in and sat beside me, worried.

"A-are you okay? What happened?!" He wanted to put a hand on my shoulder, but since I'm wearing a singlet, he don't feel comfortable doing it. I hugged him. _I needed someone right now, anyone is fine..._ He was in shock but he held me tight, trying to comfort me even when he sucked at it. Eventually, I stopped crying due to his awkward kindness. I wiped off the leftover tears from my face and look him in the eye, thanking him.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He thump his chest, looking proud. I gave a small smile. When he saw that, he started to crack jokes and making me laugh before Hijikata-san appears and scolded him for being in my room, not to mention also for the way I was dressed. I felt better instantly.

"Thank you…" I whispered while watching Shinpachi escaping from Hijikata-san like a mouse being chased by a cat.

* * *

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Edited: 26/5/2015**


	8. Chapter 8: Bikini girl

"Hey Chris!" Heisuke called out to me. I was awake and sitting alone, looking at the guys practicing. I was in plain clothes: a cotton singlet covered with a plastic jacket and a loose pants. Since I don't have to go out or anything, I didn't have to put makeup and instead, I had a geek spec to cover almost half of my face.

"Yes?" I replied unenthusiastic. I was sweating like a pig, _damn you summer._

"Why don't we spar a little bit?" Heisuke's eyes shows excitement. I frown a little. Summer was scorching hot and if I spar with him, I'll sweat and feel sticky, correction, even stickier than I am right now. I shook my head and laid my fist on my chin gently, supporting them with my elbow on my thigh.

"Hahh?! Why not?!" He grumbled and pouted. _Can't blame me for calling him a kiddo now can you?_

"I'll get heat stroke and die I tell you." I fan myself with my hands though it's not working. Like one say, it's the effort that counts… or not in this case…

"Oh come on... you won't die that easily!" He looked desperate to spar with me.

"Say, what do the Shinsengumi usually do?" I tried switching topics while scratching my neck in discomfort.

"You don't know? We patrol around and make sure that ronins do not harass the locals here!" He stuck his chest out. _Actually, I already knew, I just want to hear it from his mouth. It's a good way to get away from the topic of sparring. _

"Then why don't I see you patrolling?"

"It's not my turn today though?" _Damn... here goes my chance of getting him off my back..._

"Hey! Are you trying to get rid of me?" _You mean you just realize that? _I raised my eyebrows before succumbing to his request after a full few minutes of begging. I stood up and walk to the dojo where everyone is practicing. When I came in, all of their attention was on me, wondering why I was in the dojo.

"Hahh..." _It's even hotter here compared to being under the sun... I wonder how they can take this heat... _I took off my plastic jacket, revealing my white singlet. All the man stared at me. _I only showed my shoulders and they became this perverted... horny men alert!_

"Chris! Put it back on!" Heisuke pass me my jacket which I put aside.

"No way... I'm going to get a heat stroke. Just hurry up and get this over with." I glared at Heisuke when he tried to put my jacket on me. I took a wooden katana. All the members were watching us instead of practicing, perhaps interested in a good show.

"Wow look at her bust and hips, my type~ but can she even fight?" I hear some members talking about my figure and also my skills. _Underestimating me huh... _At that moment, I became more determined to prove them wrong however, the heat was getting to me. _Huh, guess what? I'm going to lose on purpose, blame the heat._ I closed my eyes, preparing. We stood in our fighting stance.

"Hah!" Heisuke made the first move, I purposely clash katana with him before falling down on my butt with a thud.

"Oww!" Pretending that it hurts, I tried to get away.

"Chris! Why won't you take me seriously?!" Heisuke looked a little pissed.

"Captain, she's a girl, how can she beat you?" The other members agreed and snicker a little at me. _Hey, don't cross the lines dudes..._

"Yeah... how could** I** beat you?" I pretended to look very weak. Heisuke was silent for a moment before he spoke, peaking my interest.

"I'll buy you something you want if you spar seriously with me." I met his eyes.

"Anything?" I smirk. He nodded. I stood up and took the katana.

"You're making a giant tub for me." I grin as I prepared to strike.

"Sure." _Agreeing so easily? When I meant giant, I meant GIANT._

Again, we were in our fighting stance. I could hear onlookers snickering at my challenge. Heisuke took the first move by slicing from above. I repel him and sweep his feet, causing him to fall. I stab towards him as he roll around to dodge. He stood up and tried to get me by my side. Again, I block him and overpower him. His own katana almost hit his stomach but he dodged it again. I slice from the left, he tried to block but I change my direction and hit his head, of course, not so hard. The onlookers were shocked.

"Come on now." I drop the katana and started to walk out of the dojo.

"Where are we going?" Heisuke followed me.

"You're going to make me a giant tub." In the end, since he lost to me, he had to make me a giant tub out of wood since no one would sell something so big like that.

"Now fill it with water." I said when he finish the product. It was like a mini swimming pool for summer. I jumped in immediately. _Ahh... this is life~ _

"What's all the ruck-!" Hijikata-san came out upon hearing the splashing noise the water made when I jumped in.

"Hi~" I smiled and waved at him.

"Heisuke! What is the meaning of this?!" Heisuke explained to Hijikata-san while I enjoy my cool water.

"Chris!" _Oh boy... granny's rapping again..._

"Hijikata-san, its summer. It's hot. I need water to cool me down and besides, you can join in too~" I tried to persuade him to join. Plan backfired. He got even angrier.

"You are too irresponsible! Building it here where everyone lives is just-"

"Oh come on... it's just so hot and by the way, this is portable so once the water is taken out, it can then be kept. It won't hindrance anyone." I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

"B-but you can't just jump in like this!" He gave in when he saw me like this.

"You're right!" I jumped out of the mini pool. The water made my clothes stick to my body.

"Ch-chris!" Heisuke avoid his eyes from my body which now shows my lingerie. I ran back to my room. As I ran, I heard Sanosuke and Shinpachi joining in.

"What's this?"

"Chris decided to..." I couldn't hear any of that once I reach my room. I search my bag and found the bikini I was looking for. It was bright orange and frilly, it only exposes my shoulders, tummy and my legs. The frilly part on the bottom acts as a mini skirt. I wrapped myself in a towel before heading out again.

"Oh Chris! Nice idea!" Sano gave me a thumbs up when he saw me running back to the mini swimming pool.

"Sano!" Hijikata scowled at him. _Well, whatever, I have to get into the mini pool before I die due to heat stroke. _I unwrapped the towel around me and the guys look at me, eyes widen so big I could store coins in there.

"What in the wor-!" Before Hijikata-san can reprimand me, I took the steps and jumped in, splashing water all over the members who were standing too close.

"You don't call it a swimming pool if you're not in swimwear." I nodded to myself as I laid my arms at the edge, resting on it.

"Chris! You get out of there right now!" The drenched Hijikata was fuming mad.

"Alright... just chill!" I was ready to get out when he suddenly change his mind.

"Wait! No! You! Go back inside!" _What's his problem? I look down. Ohhh... my cleavage and shown skin... I forgot the girls of this period wear don't wear revealing clothes... well, not that I care anyway..._ I decided to tease him a little.

"But didn't you want me to get out of here?" I attempt to get out again, this time, showing more skin.

_Hahaha! Shinpachi and Heisuke is completely red! So cute! _I jump back into the water as the sun was getting hotter and hotter.

"Join in, there's enough room for everybody!" I encouraged them. They look at me like I'm some rare creature. I took a plain t-shirt and wore it over me.

"Fine now?" They smiled before joining in the fun. Yeah... everyone but Hijikata-san. By the time we were finished, it was evening, easily identified by the beautiful amber colour that filled the sky.

* * *

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Edited: 26/5/2015**


	9. Chapter 9: Omurice

"Hah~ that was cooling~" Heisuke stretch his arms.

I was quite tired, they had a lot of stamina and my little body just cannot keep up. I went to take a quick shower before changing into a simple oversized t-shirt and a shorts ending at my thigh.

"Chris, dinner is ready." I heard Shinpachi outside the door, calling for me. I immediately open the door and hug him. He was shock by my actions but panicked when he thought I wasn't wearing anything on the bottom.

"Here." I lift up my shirt so that he can see the shorts I'm wearing.

"Put it back down! Wear something that covers everything!" He covers his eyes with his hands, face red as a cherry tomato. I giggled.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" I grab his arms and ran towards the room where everyone is.

"Chris!" Hijikata starts nagging at me again, thinking that I wasn't wearing any at my bottom. I show him my shorts like how I did with Shinpachi. _They should be more open! Why do I always get scolded when they are the unfashionable ones..._ I grumbled as I rub the spot on my head which Hijikata-san smack on with his fist. Talk about being a gentleman. I grab the chopsticks and begin to eat. When I put the vegetables in my mouth, I winced.

"Ewwwwww! Too salty!" I held my tongue out in disgust. All the others laugh at my action.

"Hey, don't complain, if not, make your own dinner." _Seems like Souji was the one who cooked it. I mean, everyone else seems to agree with me. He's a terrible cook..._

I stood up and walk towards the kitchen. I looked around to find ingredients.

_What can I make from these ingredients? _I pondered while looking at the ingredients I found. _I've been cooking food with seasoning prepared all my live and now I've got no idea how to start from scratch... great... _

I walk back to my room and started to dig my bag. I left home so it make sense that I would have brought some food with me... _Let's see... snacks... snacks... ketchup... mayonnaise... gum… other food... thank god I brought ketchup! Wait... why do I have ketchup in my bag? Oh right! I took it with me in packets when I go for fast food restaurants but don't finish it. Thank god for my bad habit~ _an idea pop up in my mind.

I ran to the kitchen and took a bowl of rice for standby. I fried minced chicken and garlic with a little bit of oil before pouring rice into it. Then, I squeeze out ketchup from the packets into the rice and seasoned it with salt. I cooked an omelette to top it. I took a bite. _Hmmm~ this is food! _I made a huge amount since I was very hungry. When I return to the room, I saw them grimace at the food but still trying to finish it. They were barely even one quarter done. They saw my omurice and look at me curiously. I sat down and took a big bite purposely in front of Souji. He look doubtful of my red omurice. All the guys were attracted to my omurice however, I guess they were afraid of the colour. _Do they not have any dishes that are red in colour?_

"Chris, can I have a bite?" _Ohh... seems like Heisuke finally surrendered and caved in. _I took a big spoonful of the omurice and put it in his mouth. At first, he seemed scared, however, as he chew, his expression brightens.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed. Others looked doubtful but since Heisuke said it was delicious, it must be. I gave each of them a huge spoonful of omurice and they were surprise by my cooking. _Well... technically, it was not my recipe however, I did do the cooking... _

While I was debating with myself whether on I should take credit, the guys scoop lots of my dinner into their bowl.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. _That was my dinner! _I glared at them however, they had already finished my omurice for me. I threw my spoon at Shinpachi, whom ate the most.

"Hahaha, sorry sorry... but I was hungry~" He smiled foolishly.

"And I wasn't?!"

"I'll treat you so something next time we go out okay?"

"No backing out." He nodded. _I'm so going to get something expensive! _Hijikata-san cleared his throat.

"C-could you make us some too?" He looks embarrassed while looking around, eyes darting around the room. I giggled. I went to the kitchen to make some more omurice.

"That looks like poison to me." Souji appeared behind me when I was done with cooking. _Can't be honest eh? Well... can't blame him... history says that he contracted tuberculosis, thus affecting his sense of taste. _

"Here." I pushed a huge bowl of omurice to him. He looked confused.

"This one has more seasonings." I said before walking off with everyone else's portions. I heard him chuckle. After dinner, I laid on my futon, thinking about Souji... _Even though we are not close, I don't want him to die. When I first read the history on Shinsengumi, I admired the whole bunch of them. I thought: it would be great if they were still alive and kicking. But if I helped them, I would mess up history. Well, there's the rasetsu part not included however... _I drifted off the dreamland as time passes.

* * *

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Edited: 26/5/2015**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm a guy

"Urgh... this is hard." The white bandages that I was wrapping around my chest was slipping around while I tried to hold it in place. It has been quite a few days or even weeks since I was staying in the Yagi house and to be honest, I'm going to die sooner or later because I'm too bored.

I decided to go on a patrol, of course, in secret. Hijikata-san wouldn't allow me to go on a patrol with any of the captains just because I'm a girl. Talk about being sexist. I gave it a one last pull and the bandage finally is secure in place. I've manage to secure my chest in place and flatten it quite a lot so that I look like a guy. I wore the Shinsengumi uniform which I took from a random room and took a katana with me. I wore a handkerchief over half of my face.

"Is everybody here?" I heard Shinpachi's voice calling for confirmation of the unit. I ran outside to join them with my head held low, luckily for me, Shinpachi was talking to Heisuke when I arrived so I was not inspected by him. The patrol was just like taking a walk in a park, it's just making sure everything is safe. Just when I thought about how easy it was, I spotted a few ronins threatening a shop owner. It seems like only I've noticed it.

_What am I supposed to do now?! Do I inform Shinpachi or do I help them by myself? I should have asked them on what to do before we came out..._

"Ahh!" A young boy who looked around my age yelped when the ronin struck his father down but luckily, the slash was not near anywhere vital organs. Unable to take it anymore, I ran forward to help them.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" They turned to look behind them… and then down. When they did, they snicker. _Sure I wasn't __**that**__ tall but they don't have to give me that expression..._ I was pissed off.

"Like who?" They laughed. I kicked their leader's shin, causing him to bend down in pain.

"Like me! See? Now we're about the same height." I say while smirking, agitating them.

"Why you-!" He noticed my light blue haori and his eyes widen in surprise before continuing. "You're in Shinsengumi? With a pretty face like yours? Looks like the Shinsengumi has fallen quite low!" Not able to take it anymore, I drew my katana and slash their clothes.

"Hah! It didn't even hurt-!" Before they could finish their sentence, their hakama fell down, exposing their bottom. Their faces was red with both embarrassment and anger. When they were about to attack me, Shinpachi stood in front of me and struck them down, of course, using the back of the katana. It would be troublesome to clean up after dead bodies anyway. Or more accurately, the blood that splatters all over.

_Oh no... I better hide my face. _

"What do you think you are doing acting on your own?!" _Here comes the scolding..._ I looked down on the ground and kept my silence, afraid that he'll recognize me. I look like I was repenting don't I?

"Em... wait. I've never seen you around in my unit before..." He thought for a while before scrutinising me.

"Who are you?" He was ready to pull out his katana. _Plan B! Run for my own life before I get caught!_

"Stop right there!" Shinpachi chased after me but too bad for him, my championship medal for being fastest sprinter wasn't there for show.

"Stop." This time, Saito-san appeared in front of me. _Just my luck that Saito-san was patrolling too... _I tried to run past him but was caught by my arm. I took out my katana and as I expected, he too was in a fighting stance, seemingly knowing that I would attack him. I prepare myself. We were silent for a moment before I made the first move. I took one step forward, which he assume that that was a sign that I was about to attack, and threw my katana at him before running away.

"Hah! Got you!" Today just wasn't my day, Shinpachi had the unit surrounding me before I could escape.

"Who are you?" Saito asked coldly while placing the katana near my neck. _Urgh... tight! The bound on my chest is starting to loosen!_ I held on to my chest, trying to prevent the bandage from falling.

"Answer!" Shinpachi pulled me up by the side of my sleeves and my bandages that was supposed to be securing my breast fell inside, revealing a huge bulge on my chest.

"Wa- a woman?!" _Great... can this get any worse..._ Just when I thought to myself, Shinpachi pulled my handkerchief away, revealing my face.

_Apparently, it can. Note to self, don't jinx myself ever again._

"CHRIS?!" Both Saito and Shinpachi shouted at the same time, shock that it was me.

"Hey! What a coincidence seeing you guys here!" I look up and smiled cheerfully, acting dumb. I grab Shinpachi's hand which was lifting my entire body up and slap it a few times. He let me down but based on the expression on their faces, I don't think this will be ending well for me...

"Hijikata-san! Chris isn't in her room!" From afar, I could already hear Heisuke informing Hijikata-san about the empty room where I should have been.

"We've got to find her and quick!" They rush out the compound and saw Shinpachi holding me by my clothes, ensuring that I won't run away. Hijikata-san saw that and walk towards me.

_Oh no... He's going to hit me!_

I waited until the last second before dodging, resulting the punch to land on Shinpachi's arm.

"Chris!" Hijikata-san looked redder than ever.

"Hey! Nobody's going to apologize to me?" Shinpachi's request was left dangling in the air, unheard.

"Why did you escape?!" I was at the room where everyone assembled. I pouted.

"Well... I was bored, I had nothing to do and you wouldn't let me go out so I had to sneak out... so in other words, this happened because of you! You've gotta take responsibility for it." I twist and turn the words and blamed it on Hijikata-san. He widen his eyes and like a puppy, I backed away and apologized.

"Hijikata-san, don't you think she might be an assassin?" Souji suggested. Everyone tensed up upon hearing it.

"Yeah... don't you think that I'm an assassin?"

_This could be a good way to get rid of them and get back my freedom._

"I don't think any assassin would be so stupid as to throw their weapon away." Saito said calmly.

I glared at him with full power lasers. _Stupid? Did he just called my stupid?_ I turned to look at Kondou-san.

"Kondou-san~ I'm so bored that I might actually end up rotting in here! Come on... I just want to patrol or shop around the town~ just a little bit~" I tried acting cute and even nudged him a little. Lasers from Souji's eyes were shot at me.

"W-well..." He hesitated.

"Kondou-san!" Hijikata-san knitted his eyebrow.

_Just a little more push._

"Well, if you think that I'm an assassin, fine then! Just let me drown like what I proposed the other time! It's not like I care about my own life... but being in the Yagi house was just terribly boring since I had nothing to do!" I faked tears by pinching my own thigh.

"E-erhh... then... since you are good at swordsmanship, you can accompany the group on their patrols and you can go shop around too, provided that someone is with you."

_Yes! Mission accomplish! _

"Kondou-san!" Hijikata-san looked a bit mad. I stuck my tongue out at Hijikata-san, claiming victory.

* * *

**Enjoy and review! **

**Edited: 27/5/2015**


	11. Chapter 11: Moving on

"Hurray for me!" I jumped and punch the air. I grab Shinpachi's arm and pull him up.

"W-what?" He seemed flustered at my sudden action. I pointed at the entrance.

"H-hey! Why only Shinpachi?!" Heisuke complained. I giggled at his reaction and hugged Shinpachi's arm while pushing my body near his.

"That's because we~", I drag the word long enough so I could see the reaction on Heisuke's face before telling him the truth. His eyes were bulging out.

"Just joking~ no need to take it seriously though. Remember the time when he stole most of my dinner, I'm just going to get him to treat me." I let go of the red-faced Shinpachi's arm.

In the end, Sanosuke, Heisuke and Shinpachi went with me. _I'm guessing they just want to get out of practice…_

"This is?!" I stared at the pin that was sold at a store, fixate on it. When I snapped out of it, Sanosuke had said that I looked like a child that has never been to a town before, well, he wasn't totally correct nor totally wrong on that part.

"Miss, you have good eyes!" The shop owner eyed my dressing. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants, very simple. I thought he was thinking how weird I was but I realized his gaze was fixate on my chest. Shinpachi walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. Seeing that, the shop owner took his gaze off me and continue promoting the product.

"This pin over here will definitely enhance your beauty!" He signal me to put it in my hair as he show me the mirror. I smiled at the reflection, happy with the product but I probably would not wear it daily since I hate tying my hair up. _Yes, laziness is my problem._

"This is only 3 ryo." _If I'm not wrong, the currency of one ryo is about 100,000 yen during the beginning of edo but only 3000-4000 yen at the end of edo. But still, that cost a lot for just a hair pin! He should go rob a bank instead! _I smiled and put it back down before pulling Shinpachi away from the shop, leaving the shop owner standing there, grumbling over a loss of customer.

"Don't you want to buy it?" _Did he forget he was the one who was going to pay?_

"Sure, if you plan to skip going to Shimabara for an entire month or two~" When I said that, he pursed his lips.

"Hahaha... she got you there Shinpachi." Sanosuke and Heisuke came behind us. In the end, all we got was some sakura mochi and dango. However, I brought quite an amount of sakura mochi, my new favourite treat, back to the house.

"Kondou-san, Kondou-san!" I ran towards Kondou-san's room but he was not in. That only leaves Hijikata-san's room. I rushed over and slam the door open.

"What's with the ruckus?" Hijikata-san frowned. Ignoring him, I kneeled in front of Kondou-san' and showed him the sakura mochi which I made Shinpachi buy.

"Have some!" I said cheerfully. _He was like fatherly figure, now that my real dad isn't around anymore, he is the only other one who dotes on me just like a real dad would._ He patted my head with a warm, gentle smile on his face.

"Ah! Inoue-san! "I shouted. _This is another person who showed me quite a lot of care these past few weeks._ He came in a hurry asking if there's anything wrong. When I showed him the sakura mochi, he was stun for a moment before laughing. What's so funny about sakura mocha anyways?

During night time, I sat near the window from my room and stared at the moon. It was a full moon, a cycle from the day I've tried committing suicide. Suddenly, I felt vibration on the mat. I search my bag and it was my phone ringing from the call of John. _How is this possible?! _I stared at the phone for a few seconds before answering.

"H-hello?"

"Chris! Where have you been?! I was so worried since I couldn't get through your phone for the past few weeks!"

"What have you called for?" I realized that my hands have been shaking.

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad but now we can be tog-"

"You don't get it do you... you killed my dad. The person I love the most in my entire life! How could I go out with you after you killed my most important person?!" I turn off the phone immediately, refusing to hear any of his excuse. _How could he... how could he have no remorse whatsoever?! _Tears started to form in my eyes as I roll up into a ball.

As if through telepathy, Shinpachi called out from behind the door.

"Chris?" I opened the door and jumped at him. _Since he had seen me crying before, I bet he wouldn't mind comforting me again. I don't know why but I feel comfortable with him being here with me._

"You're crying again?" I didn't answer. I wept on his chest, wetting his clothes. He patted my head like a child. When I finally stop, I look him in the eye.

"Woah you look terrible..." He pointed at my puffy eyes. I pouted upon hearing that. I embraced him again.

"Thanks for being here." I smiled gently. Before he could answer, I gave him a peck on his cheek. His cheeks was tinted red.

"Goodnight~" I left him in a daze before going back to my room.

I turned on my phone again. _20 miss calls? Don't he ever give up? Block. Ha! Now you can't call me! _I went on chrome to search for recipes that I can cook and screenshot it. It was a sudden impulse. When the battery was low, I charged it with my portable solar charger. The only reason why I have that on hand was because I was always working outdoor and it would be a waste if I didn't make use of the horrible sunlight which I hated. After a few hours, there was no signal again. _So... seems like the past is somehow connected to the future on full moon nights huh... well... not that I really care or anything… time to sleep..._

I cover myself under the blanket and snuggle in.

The next morning, I went to the kitchen, it was about 6.30 am. I was the first one there. _Now... to try the recipe I found online... _I decided to make congee since it was morning. And I kind of felt like having it anyway. In a pot, I boiled the chicken meat and water together, skimming the top. I added a little bit of rice wine, chopped scallions, salt and ginger to it and cook under the chicken is tender. I drained it and shredded the chicken into pieces. Lucky for me, I got some chicken consommé cubes with me so I poured water and added that in. Of course, the rice is added after the consommé and water is combined well. I stir the rice until it becomes thick and has a congee like texture before adding the shredded chicken into it. I add salt to taste.

"Hmm what's this smell?" Shinpachi came in the kitchen sniffing like a dog.

"Morning!" I greeted him cheerfully. When he saw me, he froze and his cheeks were flushing red for no apparent reason.

"M-morning... I thought I was on duty today." He asked, bashful.

"Well, you guys are in luck, I felt like cooking today so let's just go eat. Here, you can serve this." We walk to the main room.

"Emm? Breakfast is ready?" Heisuke came in yawning. The rest of the members came in one by one.

"It smells so good!" Kondou-san arrived last.

"Shinpachi your cooking has improved a lot!" Sanosuke patted him. I raised one of my eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't me who made it. Chris made it." Everyone stare at me in surprise. _Yes, previously when Hijikata-san asked me to cook for them, I threatened to give them food poisoning however that was because I hated people telling me what to do. But today, I was in the mood to cook so don't you give me that reaction! _

"Is it that hard to believe?" I sigh as I took a spoonful of congee and smiled in bliss. When they saw my reaction, they started eating it happily.

"Man its good! You'll become a good wife!" Sanosuke praise me. I gave him an approving look.

"Ahh... that was delicious!" Heisuke said as he clears the dishes. I smiled satisfyingly.

"Can't you make food for us every day?" Shinpachi asked while stretching.

"Only when I feel like." Disappointed voices could be heard as I walk to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hi guys! Please review if you liked it! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! It let me knows if i should continue the story since i don't really get much reviews... enjoy! (And i do read every reviews.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Benefactor

"I'm off!" After putting on my makeup and choosing the right clothes, I was planning to window shop around since I don't have any money with me. Yes I'm that poor.

I was wearing a pink frilly dress and a hat. My makeup was very simple today since I'm going for the innocent look. For the shoes, I'm wearing the same heels but I had improvised it by putting a strap over it. For my own safety, I got an elastic band and a short sword which I tied on my inner thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hijikata-san appeared behind me. Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Heisuke was walking towards us while discussing something. _Let me guess... which geisha should we call for today? Talk about being horny this early… _

"Oh Chris and Hijikata-san! What's up?" Shinpachi saw us and casually started a conversation.

"Oh nothing... Hijikata-san and I was just talking about how he is born the wrong gender since he's so protective and all..." I shrugged. I could practically hear steam coming out from his ears as he glared at me. The others were trying not to laugh out since they would get their punishment if any laughter is heard.

"Come on Hijikata-san! You know how good my skills are and I won't escape I promise!" I held three fingers up, swearing that I will not escape. I mean, where else would I go? He sighed in exasperation.

"You'd better..." I hug him out of excitement.

"Chris you're a girl! You can't just go around hugging people like that!" Oh gosh... here comes again. I was feeling a little playful so I walked towards Shinpachi.

"W-what?" He look at me while backing away warily. I tiptoed and cup his face, pulling him in for a peck on the lips. I grabbed his coin bag while I was at it. Everyone was shocked by my sudden intimate action. I pulled out a bit of a money enough for some sakura mochi before handing the bag over to Shinpachi.

"C-!" Before Hijikata-san could scream at me again, I ran off while waving to them.

"Ahh... freedom~" I stretched as I walk down the street. Everything was so new for me so I decided to walk around the stores again to see if there is anything new.

"Wow..." I spotted a cute puppy while I was walking. I bent down and pat it. It rolled over its tummy for me to rub. It was too cute that I had to pick it up and hug it. It was irresistible! _I mean look at that cute puppy face!_

"Suzuki where are you?" The puppy responded to the voice. A familiar boy came towards me.

"Is this your dog?" I asked, smiling. He look at me, stunned for a moment before answering me.

"Y-yes..." He look down with his cheeks burning red. He then took peeks at me before asking me.

"A-are you the one who helped me out the other day?" I tilted my head, not sure what he was talking about.

"You cross dressed as a guy?" He raised his brows. _Oh! Now I remember!_

"So you are?!" He looked very excited and happy. He held my hand and bowed. He thanked me for saving his father's life and their business.

"Oh I never did ask you before, what do you sell?" He seemed happy that I wanted to know more about him.

"We sell hairpins and accessories that girls would love to wear. You should come take a look! I'll give you a discount!" Well, discount is my second favourite word besides free so why not? I followed him to his shop.

"Ryou, have you found..." An elderly man trailed off after seeing me. "Oh! You're the person who saved me! My benefactor!" So he recognized me... no surprise there though. They kept thanking me for saving them and even offered a beautiful pin for me.

"This is beautiful!" I held the pin in my hands. But even though it might be pretty like I've said, I would definitely not wear it since I don't tie buns. I accepted it because I didn't wanted them to grovel on their knees while thanking me.

"But you do know that the Shinsengumi are ferocious and evil right?" Ryou spoke softly to me. He mentioned Serizawa, which I believe was the person who got the Shinsengumi famous… in the wrong way. According to history, he was the only one who is evil in Shinsengumi... so far...

"Oh no. The only person who is evil is Serizawa, which is now dead. The others had nothing to do with it. They even tried to stop Serizawa however, they do not have the power to do so since Serizawa's position is much higher than them."

Well, I owe the Shinsengumi so now, the least I could do is to clear their bad reputation, even if it's a little, for them. They seemed to believe me since they don't see the others doing anything bad to them.

"Please, could you spread the good word of Shinsengumi for me? They really are not bad guys and I do not wish to see Serizawa's actions causing them all the harm even though all they were trying to do is to protect the town." I look straight into Ryou's dad eyes, asking earnestly. He hesitated for a moment but he seemed to have made up his mind.

"All right, it's the least to do for our benefactor. Lucky for you! Every rumours and information could be obtain from me! I'm that influential!" He thump his chest while looking very proud. Ryou literally tried to face palm himself.

* * *

**Hi guys! Here's a new chapter! (Updated faster since i'm have more time on hand right now) Really hope you guys will like it! Remember to do a review okay? ^^**

**Replies:**

**Baka: Thank you for reading all my chapters! ^^ For Kazama, he will be appearing at Ikedaya Inn, of course, but more on him would be very much later :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Poem

By the time I got back, it was already evening. I was walking back to my room when I overheard Hijikata-san's conversation. Take note, I wasn't eavesdropping, they just don't speak softly to prevent people from hearing.

"The Choshu bastards are definitely up to something..." Hijikata-san spit out his words like how a snake spit venom.

"But we do not have evidence nor any idea what they are planning to do..."_ This voice... this belongs to Sannan-san. _I sat down by the door, deliberately making a big thud sound.

"Who's there?!" Hijikata opened the door immediately. I wave to him with a big smile and walk inside the room without their consent.

"You know, you should really include Kondou-san in this too... he is the commander of Shinsengumi isn't he?" I sat down beside Sannan-san.

"He doesn't need to know too much of the details. He just needs to be how he always was." Hijikata-san frowned at me.

"Because you want to protect him?" I asked while smiling at the both of them. I change my expression within seconds, right now, I had a serious expression on.

"This isn't protecting him at all. You're depriving him from experience to judge the situation properly, which is something a leader needs to have." Hijikata-san glared at me.

"What do you know?! I'll protect him no matter what!" I snickered at his words.

"What's so funny?" Hijikata-san was fuming since I interrupted their conversation and insulted his determination to protect Kondou-san. I could ignore all of this and let them die however, I had already developed feelings, not romantic feelings, for most of them, especially Kondou-san, who is like my father.

"You'll kill him. You can't help him..." He look at me in confusion. "Kondou-san or Shinsengumi. Choose one." That would be the same decision he will have to make in the future.

"What do you mean? Shinsengumi is here because of Kondou-san so no matter which one I choose, I'll be protecting both." He look proud of his own answer.

"You're wrong. It's because of your confidence that Kondou-san will die." He furrowed his brows when he heard that.

"What do you mean?" He asked while doubting me. I stood up and walk out, ready to stuff myself with dinner.

"What do you mean?!" _Urghh! So persistent..._

"You of all people should know." I said coldly. Before I could walk out, he grab me by my shoulder and spun me around to face him. During this time, some of the members came to inform us for dinner.

"Let go." I said when the other members arrived and saw us.

"Tell me." _Alright, you asked for it._

"Now let's talk about one of your poems that I admired a lot out of all the other weird ones." I smiled at him. The others heard what I said and was waiting for the poem to come out from my mouth while preparing their laughter.

"How did you know my po-! Souji!" He look straight at Souji, glaring. Souji raised his hands high and shook his head. Okay, maybe this is enough to distract him. When I tried to walk away, he pulled me by my collar, not letting me escape.

"Explain."

"Alright, here comes the poem." He look mad when I kept mentioning the poem.

"Not the po-" I cut him off.

"Though my body may decay on the Isle of Ezo,

My spirit guard my lord in the east."

When I recite the poem out, all of them froze. The look on Hijikata's face was priceless. He knew it was his style of writing of poem but since it was not created until 1869, he looked confused.

"Protect him eh?" I smirk at him.

"What does that means?" Souji questioned me. I smiled and answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing... just a poem I happen to chance upon. Now let's go get some dinner before it gets cold." The atmosphere was revived when dinner became the main topic. I waited until only Hijikata-san and I was left alone before saying my final advice and head towards the main room.

"By the way, that was your death poem. Now do you want to change your way of thinking?" His eyes opened wide in shock while watching me leave.

After dinner, I was in my room. _Did I did the right thing? By doing this, I might change history...but all of them became so dear to me that I can't bear to lose them now... alright... since I have already hinted to Hijikata-san, I might as well go all the way out to help them!_

"Chris" I heard a voice from behind the door calling me. "I need to talk to you." It was Hijikata-san, however, I'm not sure if I want to talk to him right now. The shadow on the door stayed there for a period of time. I sigh at his persistence before opening the door. His face meant business.

"What do you meant by my death poem just now?"

"It means a poem you wrote before you die?" He looked confused.

"Look, I don't know everything single detail and even if I did, I'll still do whatever I feel like without telling you anything. Anyone can die and really, they can die for all I care," He squinted. Ignoring him, I continued, "But to be honest, my life was saved by Kondou-san and he is like a father to me so I decided to help you guys."

"Who are you?" His face was full of doubts.

"Chris." My answer made him sighed. _I wasn't wrong, I'm Chris aren't I?_

I stood up and slap his back hard, causing him to fall over, coughing.

"Cheer up! I won't try to harm all of you unless you give me a reason to. Anyway, now my life is dedicated to Kondou-san so I'll help the Shinsengumi." He smiled when he heard my response. _Wow... even the demon vice commander can smile!_

"But when time comes, if I tell you to leave your position, not only you, but everybody, will you do it?" He look at me like I just said something crazy.

"You said you'll help the Shinsengumi."

"Alright, let me rephrase that a little, I'll try to save all of your lives but if you don't listen to me, I can't do anything then." It's up to him to believe or not, I can't do anything else. I'm just an ordinary girl, I can't do anything more than that.

"But Kondou-san deserves better and I've swear to make the officials recognise his abilities." I sighed, perhaps that was too much for him to take in. I shooed him out of my room though he tried resisting and I went to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day...

* * *

**Hi again! Thank you for all the reads and reviews! Really appreciated! By the way I am writing a Prince of tennis fanfic and i have no idea what to name it so i need ideas :) It's about a OC that rocks in tennis that will be joining Seigaku. I'll be following the original story line but of course, with my own touch. Thanks in advance! One more thing, she is not kind at all... no**

**Replies:**

**LoveLikeLive: Thank you! Here's another update! ^^**

**Baka: Thank you! I will do my best to write my chapters that will be including Kazama! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: Pranks

**For you people on a gloomy monday~ enjoy~**

* * *

"Chris! Wake up!" I heard Heisuke calling for me. I woke up sluggishly and rubbed my eyes. _What's with him early in the morning? ..._

"What'd da want?" I open the door and asked him grumpily.

"Woah! Cover yourself a bit!" He said while covering his eyes with his hands but there was tiny gaps in between. _You perverted little kid... _I snickered.

"Breakfast's ready." I blink a few times, surprised that I slept until this late. I hurriedly tied my hair in a bun and wore an oversized tee over my singlet and shorts. When I appeared, all the members stared at me with goldfish eyes.

"What?" I scratched my head and sat down, legs crossed.

"No one would marry you at this rate..." Souji says while stuffing the rice into his mouth.

"Get used to it... and one more thing... Mind your own business." I glare at him. Both of us glared at each other until Hijikata-san interfered by scolding us. I looked around, everyone was still acting normal. I stared at Hijikata-san. We made eye contact and he shook his head, knowing what I wanted to know.

_Oh... so he decided to keep it a secret. It's either he thinks that I'm nuts or he thinks that it's too important and have to confirm before announcing. Either way, I'm just glad he doesn't bombard me with questions like yesterday._ When I finished breakfast and took the dishes to the kitchen to wash, Shinpachi appeared behind me.

"Er... Hijikata-san called for you..." He said awkwardly. Seems like he still mind the peck on his cheek and lips I gave him. True, I feel more comfortable with him than anyone else but that does not means that I liked him.

"I'll go in a minute!" I smiled cheerfully at him before winking at him. He seemed excited.

_Okay... now that I finished the dishes, time to escape from grandma Toshizo!_

I walked around, trying to find places to hide so that Hijikata-san will not find me. I found it very hard and useless to answer all his questions. If I tell him everything that I know, I bet he will come up, scheming something again. By the time that happens, I will have no way to help them at all since I will have no knowledge of what will become of them.

I decided to hide under the wooden bench near the porch. I crawled in there and laid down, hoping no one will find me.

"Like I said, I think my time has come!" Shinpachi's voice came closer and closer.

"What time?" This was Sanosuke's voice.

"The time where I'm popular with girls!"

"Like when?" Sanosuke's voice was full of doubt.

"Chris! She's totally into me! She even kissed me in front of all of you, remember?" He seemed excited. Hehehe... Let's hear a little bit more...

"She's just open. Don't count on it. She's a very talented girl and moreover, she is one of the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You sure she's into you?"

_Oh my, I'm glad about the talented and beautiful part._

"Don't burst my bubble! She's definitely into me!" The voices fades into a distance when they walked away. _Into him huh? Great, I'll have some entertainment! _ I crawled out and walk carefully, quietly, to find Shinpachi.

"What are you doing?" This voice belongs to Hijikata-san... I'll just pretend that I didn't heard that. I continued walking, but this time, normally instead of spying around.

"Don't you dare ignore me?" He walked in front of me, blocking my view. Great... now I can't use the 'I didn't hear you at all~" as a reason to escape.

"Hijikata-san! What's up?" I said cheerfully while pretending I'm innocent.

"Don't give me that. Come to my room." _Oh dear... this is not good... _

"Why?" I gave up on acting and asked him seriously.

"I need to know what you know." Figures. But I will never let him know the truth... Just then, I spotted Kondou-san and the guys walking towards us. I purposely raise my voice so that they could hear it.

"Hijikata-san! I didn't know you were that sort of person!" I held my hands over my mouth, acting shock. They turned towards us when they heard me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, not aware that the guys were behind him.

"What do you mean?! How could you tried to get me inside your room, and it's not even secretive! Those kind of things should only be done at night with the person you like!" Kondou-san's eyes shoot wide open, the guys were in shocked (some raising their brows). Kondou-san walk over to us, standing in front of me, protecting me.

"Toshi! I didn't know you were like this?!" _Yes! Plan worked_. I covered my face, sobbed for a moment and ran off. I could hear Hijikata-san having a hell explaining to Kondou-san and the rest of the captains. When I was alone, I couldn't bear it anymore and burst out laughing like crazy. Tears even came out from laughing too hard.

"Chris! You okay?!" Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Heisuke came running towards me. They tried to explain that Hijikata-san did not had any nasty intention at all since they saw my tears. They would have made a better judgement, which will be deciding that I'm joking around, if not for the tears that came out. Well, time to put the plan I had in mind now.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me... you are indispensable to me!" I hugged Shinpachi by his waist. I could see Heisuke's face reddening. Then, I turn to Sanosuke and cupped his face with my hands.

"W-wha-!" I silence him with a long kiss on his lips. I winked to him before I went off.

"Sano! You're stealing all the woman again!" I could hear them fighting again, life just couldn't get any better than this.

When I was about to open the door to my room, I heard panting noises behind me.

"Hi-Hijikata-san!" I was surprised, he got out of that mess faster than I thought he would.

"Whatcha do that for?! Do you know the hell I've been through trying to explain my way out to Kondou-san?!" He looked tired and furious at the same time. Well, that would only mean that his image wasn't that good in the first place.

"Apparently not." I smiled and open my room then slamming it close in his face. Of course, he open it again, this time, madder than before.

"I already told you I don't know everything!" I was desperate to get that through to him. I didn't know something called the rasetsu when I came here, meaning that things might change depending on what I do. I couldn't afford to mess it up.

"Then tell me what you know." He glared, trying to intimidate me. I sigh and shook my head.

"I'm going to change and sleep."

"Wai-!" Before he finish his sentence, I was already stripping down from my clothes and changing into my night wear. He turned around, cheeks burning red.

"All I can say is that I will do my best to help you guys, is that not enough?" I look straight into his eyes, hoping he sees my sincerity. He stood up and walk out of the room. Seems like I've gutter him to give up on finding out what's in the future for the Shinsengumi. Well... at least for now…

* * *

**Hi peeps~ Back with another chapter! You thought it would be serious interrogating didn't you? *Smirks* Well it's not, at least not yet. It's still the beginning so i wanted to keep things light since it would be a little more serious as the story progresses. Review okay? (Review is my life) And the title for my new prince of tennis fanfic will still stand. Feel free to dm me or review any ideas you have!**

**I apologize for updating so late despite being my holiday. I had quite a lot of things on my plate this few days and my clumsiness sure isn't helping! I will try to update as fast as possible but please understand that my exams are near. (Yes, holiday then exams straight after, how stupid can they get?)**

**Replies:**

**lovelikelive: I will try to save everybody of course but it will be hard since there are lots of enemies you know? And sneak-peek: I'm planning to make Kazama evil, then sweet (It's gonna go up then down and up again for the story-plot)~ Arigato for the review~~ Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Baka: Aww~ just reviewing is good enough, it made my day! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Arrival of Chizuru

"We caught a witness Hijikata-san." I was woken by noise that seems like conversations.

_I just laid down on my bed and now there's another ruckus?! So annoying! _

I peek out and saw Souji holding a petite guy... no... That body... it's a girl! Hey! No fair! History never did mentioned that there will be a girl appearing?! I crinkled my nose before heading back to sleep, deciding to ignore everything.

Next morning, I was woken up by Heisuke… again…

"Whadda wan wif me man..." I had my face on the pillow, reluctant to get up.

"Chris wake up! Hijikata-san called for you. We have to go to a meeting regarding the witness we caught yesterday!" Witness? That little girl? _Well... I admit I am interested in her and the fact that she wasn't included in history. _

"Give me 5 minutes to prepare." I said while I pushing Heisuke out of my room and put on a t-shirt and a knee length pants. I tied up my hair, and washed my face before heading to the main room. The atmosphere was tensed inside.

"We don't have any kind of guarantee that you'll keep your word. It wouldn't be very smart of us to let you go." Souji grinned. Seems like I came here later than I thought.

"Let's just kill the kid. That's the only sure way to keep someone quiet." Typical Souji...

"It wouldn't be right to kill a normal civilian..." Kondou-san spoke up.

"I was just joking..." Souji immediately changed his attitude. I walked in, interrupting them like I always do, like a boss. I sat down beside Shinpachi. The girl looked at me like she was going to cry.

"A man should always be ready to face death." Shinpachi said. _Wait... they thought that she was a man? Gosh I swear they're blinder than bats!_ I decided not to interfere, waiting for them to make a decision.

"Since we can't make a decision yet, may I suggest to send the kid back to the room?" Saito-san asked quietly.

_Hmm... He's a nicer guy than I thought. If she heard something deeper like how Heisuke blabber to me during the first time we met, she might not live to see tomorrow. Well... I'm already part of them... I think?_

After she was sent to her room, I spoke.

"You know, I don't think he should be killed." I refer her as a he since I would love to see their reaction later.

"And why?" Hijikata-san asked.

"Because you didn't kill me?" I pointed out a good point. A while ago, I was in the same position as the girl and since they didn't kill me, they certainly could do the same for her as well.

"But you're living with us so we can make sure that you won't blabber. Furthermore, it doesn't seems like you would do us harm." So my image is set? Just then, I spotted the girl opening the door, looking around.

"Yea... because you're security is just that good..." I pointed at the girl and snickered at them. They immediately ran towards her leaving the word 'shit' behind. Hijikata-san caught her by her collar.

"I told you I would kill you if you try to run didn't I?" His voice was low, filled with quiet rage.

"Sorry, we can't trust a kid who can't keep his promise." Souji injected. Her face was filled with fear. She took a break for it and tried to escape again, but of course, Hijikata-san caught her again. She squirmed around shouting.

"I don't want to die! I can't die yet! There's something I have to do!" Something she has to do? This is getting interesting...

"What does a girl who dress up like a guy need to do?" Well well... I guess some of them aren't that blind... Sannan-san and Souji seemed to know as well.

"Oh I'm a fool! How could I not notice it?! This is the embarrassment of a lifetime." Kondou-san exclaimed. I giggled softly so that no one can hear.

Everyone surrounded her in the main room again, they decided to reconsider now that they found out she was a girl. When the truth was revealed, everyone was quite shocked.

"We left a girl bound up for the entire night? Oh dear..." Inoue-san shook his head.

"Well, she claims to be a girl but it's not like we have any actual proof right?" Shinpachi said, unwilling to acknowledge that he's blinder than a bat.

"P-proof?" The girl opened her eyes wide.

"You want proof? How about I strip her down?" Sanosuke laughed heartily. I sense no malice behind his words. Before Kondou-san could object, I smacked Sanosuke in his head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" He held his injured spot on his head and turned to ask me. I glared at him before walking in front of the girl.

"What's your name?" I smiled gently.

"C-chizuru." She eyed my dressing cautiously but she was just purely curious and not judging me.

"We're all girl so you won't mind right?" Before she could answer, I groped her. Hmm... This softness... yep, she's a girl! When I'm done checking, she was blushing deep red. The captains were speechless.

"Yep, she's a girl!" I smiled cheerfully before returning to my seat. Hijikata-san sighed since anything he said would not be registered in my brain.

"How about you tell us your side of the story?" So the story begins. She's Yukimura Chizuru, she lived in Edo and came to Kyoto to find her father, Kodo Yukimura. When that name was mentioned, the atmosphere in the room changed.

"Kodo-san had a daughter?" Sannan-san spoke to himself. There was a moment of silence before Saito broke it.

"The Shinsengumi are currently trying to determine the location of Kodo-san."

"You're after my father?! Why?!" She panicked. I would too if my dad is involved in this kind of deep shit. In the end, they decided to keep her in the Shinsengumi since she will be useful in identifying Kodo-san.

"You will be dressed as a guy in the Shinsengumi."

"Huh? Why?!" I asked loudly. I would love to dress her up and play with her like she was my sister.

"Not everyone is as strong, weird and scheming as you." Hijikata-san intended to hurt me through his words but too bad for him, the words he used on me was considered as flatter in my dictionary.

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered!" I smile cheerfully before pulling Chizuru-chan to my room.

* * *

**Hi peeps! I'm back with another chapter before i start my self-studies again! Yes i know, i'm miserable. Really hope that you would like this chapter! Review! Review! And review!^^**

**Replies: **

**Frashix: Thank you for your compliment! Chris will eventually fall for someone and might even get married ^^ Right now i'm just having fun letting Chris tease the captains~**

**LoveLikeLive: Yea... the word try... the hardest to keep alive is actually Hijikata, Kondou and Souji. The others are fine... i think? For Kazama, if he does not lift his hands against her i don't think he will turn blue black :) And really thank you for the compliment! Really, really happy about how you feel about my story but sadly this is not the best hakuouki story like i hope. I've come across better and now i'm really addicted to to the better ones ^^**

**Guest: Consider your wish granted! ^^**

* * *

**A short Omake**

This happened when Chris got drunk and the guys had to carry her.

*Bam! Pam! Poing!*

"What is all the ruckus about?!" Hijikata slammed his door open, only to see the few unit captains trying to carry a woman.

"Ah… Hijikata-san! T-This is not what you think!" Shinpachi dropped the legs of the woman and started denying of whatever he thinks he's being misunderstood of.

"Who is she?" Hijikata walked over to the unit captains and demanded to see the face of the mystery woman. Which revealed to be Chris.

"She's drunk." Heisuke said sheepishly. Hijikata was about to scold the men for letting a young woman drink however, he was interrupted by the drunk woman herself.

"I- Imma no drunk! You drunk!" Chris was standing on her feet, though groggily, and pointing at Hijikata, the demon vice-captain, which is probably the stupidest thing to do.

"Take her back to her room." Hijikata was a little pissed but talking to a wall was better off talking to a drunk Chris right now.

Instead of letting herself get drag along, she latched herself onto Hijikata's neck.

"W-What do you think you are do-!" Before he could lecture the drunk woman, she had her lips on his. The idiot trio stared intensely. Right after Chris let go, he blushed furiously.

"W-W-What the heck?!" Was what came out from his mouth.

"Mah mah~ you should be honoured that a beautiful woman like Chris kissed you." Harada patted Hijikata's shoulders before he was sent off with a glare. And the next thing he knew, Chris's lips was on his. But instead of blushing furiously like Hijikata, he had his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body for a more intimate kiss.

The young kid Heisuke had his hands over his eyes, but with a gap in between.

"This is life." Harada said when Chris had enough of smooching him.

"C-Chris! You shoul-"Before Heisuke can try to stop Chris with his stuttering words, she gave him a little peck. Like a volcano, he erupted and fainted.

"Me me me! Me too!" Shinpachi looked really excited and has his lips puckered up, thinking that he would be kissed. Chris made her way towards the muscle man and before her lips were on his, she vomited on his clothes.

"EWWW! WHY ONLY ME?!" He complained while holding Chris away from him, which actually does not help much.

"Hahahahahaha!" A laughter erupted from Souji who was standing nearby watching the entire scene. Pissed, Shinpachi decided to force Chris's lips onto Souji, which is now covered with vomit. He was running around holding Chris.

"STOP! PUT CHRIS DOWN AND CLEAN THE MESS!" Hijikata shouted when he recovered his composure. The idiots could only listen to their vice-captain while saying "Hai…" in unison.


	16. Chapter 16: Bribe

For the next few days, Chizuru-chan was confined in her room, so I went to find her instead. I told her about some fairy tale stories and so on. I was just really curious about her reaction. She was really nice to talk to. If I had an ideal little sister, she would probably be it. However, one thing I'm mad about was that she wasn't allowed to eat with the rest of the captains in the main room.

"Talk about being a gentleman..." I grumbled to myself.

"Chris?" Chizuru-chan looked worried about me. I smiled to reassure her. _This is not fair treatment that she is getting... so different from mine! Well... I admit, if I'm confined by them I'll probably try to set the house on fire for revenge or poison their food..._ I've thought of an idea right after my own little thought. I immediately ran to my room.

"Here it is!" I got my phone out. I remembered that I screenshot a dessert recipe that I could make quite easily, well, to be honest, my skills in making dessert is better than my skills in cooking. I went to the kitchen while Saito was cooking.

"Yes?" He asked without turning around to look at me. He was in the middle of chopping vegetables.

"Nothing much. Just making a snack to eat." I don't think he'll oppose to that, even if he is, I'm just going to do it any way.

"..." He stared at me for a few seconds before returning to season the food he was preparing.

_Let's see... is there a fridge around here? _I scan around, hoping to find one.

"Saito, don't you guys have a fridge?" He looked at me in confusion. I sighed, luckily this recipe does not need to be completely cold. I've got to get some huge ice to surround a box to chill next time.

I made some cooked rice separately from Saito. In a saucepan, I combined the cooked rice, milk, sugar and salt. I cooked that under medium heat until thick and creamy. I stirred in milk, beaten egg, and raisins, cooked for a little more and finally added butter and vanilla seeds. The rice pudding was done! I placed it in somewhere safe so no one would try to eat it.

When it's dinner time, I invited Chizuru-chan to eat with all of us. And as expected, Hijikata-san's face went black upon seeing her.

"What is she doing here?" His voice was lower than usual.

"I invited her here." I smiled cheerfully. He glared at me.

"Oh come on, she's a girl. A powerless girl. Why confine her if you can easily tame her with your skills?" I pointed out the truth. I met Souji's eyes and he made a 'you wanna die' face to me. Of course, I gave it back to him. The other guys were easier to persuade.

"I made a little dessert for you guys. I will only give those who agree with Chizuru-chan being here." I smiled like a Cheshire cat. When the guys heard about the dessert, all of them started to hesitate. Ever since the omurice and porridge that I've made, I have stopped making food for them, well... partly because a lot of spices are not available... They knew they would be missing out on a lot if they didn't try my dessert. In the end, they have been won over by my food.

Well, at least the idiot trio was.

"Bribing us using desserts huh. Don't think **we **will fall for that!" Shinpachi and Heisuke's expression was like their pet just died. They pursed their lips.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hijikata-san asked them.

"Hehehe... sorry... you can call me simple minded." He grin sheepishly.

"Ahh! No fair Shinpachi! I'm in too!" Heisuke quickly injected in.

"Ummm... I would love some dessert..." Sanosuke rubbed his chin while avoiding eye contact with Hijikata-san.

"Y-you guys..." His expression was no joke.

"Toshi, Chris is right. Don't they say the more the merrier?" Kondou-san smile kindly. Yes, the strongest and most effective person against Hijikata-san has board our decision. I grinned victoriously at Hijikata-san.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked Chizuru-chan when everyone have no choice but to agree with me.

"T-thank you so much Chris!" She look so elated, it just warms my heart seeing her smile... _I wish my own sister could smile at me like this too..._

"Chris, where's the dessert?" Heisuke asked after clearing his food into his stomach. I sighed at the sight pigs inhaling the food.

"Don't tell me... you lied to us?!" _Wow, what an imaginative mind he has._ I walked to the kitchen and carried everyone's portion to each and every one of them. They eyed the rice pudding doubtfully before taking a spoonful of it.

"Ummm! Delicious!" The guys looked like they flew to heaven for a second.

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never tasted anything like this before!" Chizuru-chan was savouring every single spoon she takes.

"Of course, who do you think made this?" I lifted my chest proudly.

"Guys, Kondou-san, Sannan-san and I are going to travel to Osaka so don't you guys so anything rash or stupid while we're gone." He said strictly. _Osaka... Takoyaki! _The first thing that came up was Takoyaki. _I want to eat authentic takoyaki!_

"Hijikata-san! I'll follow too!" He look at me like I was a burden.

"No."

"Look, we all know even if you say no, I'll still go to Osaka. I can go alone anyway." He looked frustrated with me. I wanted to eat authentic takoyaki and nobody's stopping me! I showed determination on my face. When he sighed, I knew I've won the argument.

* * *

**Hi peeps! Surprised to see me update this early? ^^ hehehe~ I'm updating this before i head back to do my notes for my exams. (Just to let you know my body clock is screwed so i'm awake when you're asleep and asleep when you're awake) My holidays are over and exams are coming so if if i didn't update, you know why T.T Please review! Review! And review! ^^**

**Replies: **

**Baka: Hehe~ Here it is~ hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**SilverTail: Oh hi! ^^ Thanks for all your compliments! I don't really have a favorite character in Hakuouki but if i had to choose, it would be the idiot trio. They are just too cute! I wouldn't mind if anybody request it! I would include the omakes only if my chapters were short and guess what, this chapter just reached 1000 words so here's the 2nd omake!**

* * *

"Souji! Where the hell are you?!" A loud booming voice disturbed the peace early in the morning. It seemed like Souji has annoyed Hijikata-san once again but for him to be looking for Souji, he must have done something terrible…

I was in my bed, awake because of all the noises. Just when I was about to flip around on my futon, I kicked onto something that exclaimed 'ouch'.

"Souji? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked. Souji was hiding inside my futon. _This is a crime I tell you. If this was in the 21st century, I would have taken a broom and hit him with it._

"You're so calm even after seeing me in your bed, are you not afraid I might do something?" He smirked as he taunted me.

"Are you not afraid that I'll rat you out to Hijikata-san?" I smirked back.

"Chet…" He looked displeased due to the fact that he just lost an argument.

"What did you do to Hijikata-san this time?" I asked with a big yawn.

"Why do you assume I did something?" I raised my brows. He then took out a book.

"What is this?" I took the book and opened it. I read a few lines and started controlling the laughter within me that is about to burst.

"I-Is this his Haiku book?" I asked while pursing my lips. He smirked and gave a small nod.

_I guess it is. This is so bad he should get arrested just for writing poems!_

"Souji!" Hijikata-san slam the door open, only to find us nit-picking his haiku book.

When I saw his face, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bwa hahahahahahahaha! Umes flower, even if only one blooms, Ume is ume!" I pointed at him as I laugh and even recited one of the poems I've just read.

"BOTH OF YOU!" We were chased after for the entire morning. Of course, we ran behind Kondou-san since he would help us. Hijikata-san was sulking the entire day and he refused to admit it.

"Heh… ume." Souji said while poking Hijikata-san's cheeks. And so, Hijikata-san erupted for the second time of the day.


	17. Chapter 17: New boyfriend

"Inoue-san, please look after them so that they won't be up to any mischiefs." Hijikata-san said before we left. It was so exciting to go to Osaka, I wish we were there right now. I could practically smell the takoyaki!

"You look happy." Sannan-san smiled.

"Is it obvious?" I asked cheerfully. He pointed at my legs.

_Oh... I didn't realize I was skipping_.

I calmed myself down, embarrassed. When we reach an inn, I was left alone in the inn after promising that I would not do anything stupid. I walked outside. I was wearing a normal kimono... on the outside, inside was still a t-shirt and a short. I was literally skipping while trying to find the takoyaki stand but it was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, do you know where the takoyaki stand is?" I asked a passer-by.

"I've never heard of a takoyaki stand before." _Wait what? Don't tell me takoyaki was not invented yet?! _

"T-thank you..." I was shocked. I came all the way to Osaka to eat takoyaki but I got the year wrong! I was out of it when I walked and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." I said, monotone. Then, I noticed that the girl was crying.

"Don't you have eyes?! You're the same as him! So what if both you and that bitch is prettier than me?! You think you can step all over me just because of that?!"

_Oh my gosh this girl is annoying. __When someone say sorry, you should reply 'it's okay' and carry on with your life. Ain't nobody is interested in your life story..._

I squinted at her and started to walk away when she grabbed me.

"What do you want?!" I asked her coldly. She flinched and cried even harder. Ended up I had to escort her back to her house.

_Wow! Man her house is huge! She must be filthy rich!_

"Why do I have to be born uglier than her?" She sobbed. We are currently in her room. I sighed.

"There is no such thing as an ugly woman, only lazy woman." I said to her while I looked at the decorations in her room.

"Doesn't seems like it to me... I wish someone could make me pretty." I turned to her, smiling. This is an opportunity I cannot pass.

"I can help you, for a cost that is." Her face brightens up when she heard me say. She ran to her drawer and took out some money.

"Here's 5 ryo. If you can succeed, I'll give you another 5." _Man she's rich!_ I took out my makeup products and she squinted.

"If it's makeup, I've already tried." She said depressingly.

"But not my method." I grinned confidently. I plucked her brows, conceal her blemishes, and gave her a foundation that matches her neck colour, some eyeliner, mascara, blush and finally a gradient colour for her lips.

"I-is this really me?!" She gasped and looked at herself in the mirror in any possible angle. She gave me the 5 ryo she promised and ran downstairs calling her parents. They sounded happy... like a real family. I packed my stuff and walked down the stairs, wanting to leave.

"Amazing! I'll hire you! I'll give you any amount you want!" She grabbed me by my shoulder.

"No can do pretty lady, I need to return to the Shinsengumi in Kyoto." She froze when I mentioned about the Shinsengumi.

"Look, rumours spread like wild fire and I bet you know they are usually fabricated. Or maybe the matter was blown too big but the Shinsengumi really isn't that bad." She thought for a moment but it is obvious that there was still fear shown in her eyes.

"Well, gotta go~ ciao~" I left their house and went back to the inn when they didn't respond. I spent the rest of the day hole up in the futon, grieving about the loss of the takoyaki.

"Hmm?" It was around evening to night time when I heard some ruckus. I spotted Sannan-san walking out.

_Time to spy on people, the least I can do after that big disappointment_.

He went to a shop selling cloth. I spotted some ronins screaming and threatening a cloth merchant.

"Hey!" Sannan-san jumped in and helped. _How rare._ Things got worse and they started to fight. I stood beside a pillar, watching the whole scene. I am curious about Sannan-san's strength. Just then, a ronin sneaked up on him from behind.

_Oh boy, now I can't stand to watch this anymore_. I took out the knife from around my thigh and stabbed the ronin's hands. His screaming made Sannan-san turn around.

"You owe me one." I said to him while stealing the ronin's katana. He smirk before focusing on the fight. _Big fight but I got no blood on me, I guess that's a good thing._

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"A little spying won't hurt anyone. Anyway, you still owe me a favour." _It's true though, if I had not help out, his arms will be slash. Who knows? He might never hold a katana again. _

He nodded. It seems that he let my little spying go unnoticed since I've saved him.

When I went back into my room, I was about to grab my futon when I noticed the futon trembling. Below that was my trembling hands. Then the realisation hit me hard. That was the first time I actually hurt someone else with a knife.

_It's okay, they are not dead... I did it to save Sannan-san. _I tried to convince myself but my body was not about to be fooled. Images of Shinpachi comforting me flash in my brain. _How I wish he's with me right now comforting me... wait a minute... could I possibly... towards him? _

_No way… _The helplessness that I was feeling made me mad at myself.

_Well… he isn't that popular with the woman so it's good for me, he's simple, and he's reliable… sort of… Ohhhh… What should I do?!_

* * *

"What did you come here for actually?" Hijikata-san ask me while we were having lunch the very next day.

"I wanted to get some comfort food but turns out I got the location wrong." _Well, I couldn't say I got the year wrong could I?_

All of them laughed at my little mistake before we packed up and leave for Kyoto.

When we reach the yagi house, an unexpected guest appeared, jumping on me without any warning.

"It's you!" I pointed at her. She was not supposed to be in Kyoto but in Osaka. It was the rich girl that bawled her eyes out when we first met.

"I want to be pretty, like ALWAYS! And so I convinced my parents to move here! I'll be seeing you a lot from now on~" I shook her hands off and walk into the house. Of course, she was blocked by Hijikata-san, who happened to see the chaos. Apparently he decided to have a little talk with her.

_Well... at least I can make money and not be a burden, and besides, I might need the money one day. Oh who am I kidding, I'm just lazy to get rid of her… _

"You're back?" Shinpachi-san came to my room. The floor vibrated like an earthquake due to his weight, which probably means he ran over here. I hugged him immediately when I saw him, I missed his warmth so much. I really needed it when I stabbed the thieves but he wasn't there with me. I never knew I could get attached to another person besides John.

"You missed me huh hahaha~" He laughed heartily while rustling my hair. I blushed lightly.

"Hey." Okay! _I've decided._

"Yes?" Shinpachi-san blinked a few times, curious.

"Want to go out with me?"

"Kay, where?" Urghh! Dense guy alert!

"Let me rephrase that. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked shyly this time.

"B-boyfriend?!" He gawked.

"Just asking, it's okay if you don't want to." I shrugged.

_I was just trying my luck. Anyway it was good to give myself another chance and I deserved it. I think?_

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! Of course! "He lifted me off the ground, circling me in the air. Well, at least he's happy. I'm starting to like him so I guess this would be a good start? Let's just hope this ends well with him.

* * *

**_Hi peeps, I finished my notes earlier than i thought so i decided to upload the next chapter however, i will still be quite busy this few weeks so please understand. _**

**_Please don't bash Chris okay? I know it may seemed like she's a player but she's not. And to be honest, i actually had no idea how love works. _**

**_Fun fact: I had never had a crush in my life. So far... (So if i can't grasp the feeling of love, you know why)_**

**_Replies:_**

**_SilverTail: No problem! Thanks for the good luck and here's an update!_**

**_LoveLiveLike: Awww, that's so sweet! Thanks anyways!_**

**_Frashix: Yeap, abusing the one you like is usually how i like to write my story ^^ And he has to blame for the vomit on his stomach since he likes showing off his muscle so much :P_**

**_Guest: Shinpachi will be her love interest. Thank you for the comment! I was so elated to see a long review! I can only hope you'll like the rest of the chapters i'm writing as well. :)_**

**_By the way, i had a special request for wattpad so here it is! Hope you'll like it! (not much confidence in it but i tried my best!)_**

* * *

"Vice commander, we've found a lost girl." Sano came back after his patrol with an unknown girl that was staring at the ground for the entire time.

"Lost girl? Since when is that part your job Sano-san?" Souji appeared with a meaningful smile.

"Oh? Who is this?" Heisuke happened to walked pass and got interested like always.

"I think it's best to bring her to the main room to question her." Saito said quietly before heading towards the main room. When everyone was in the main room, Sano sat the girl down before proceeding to ask for her name.

"What's your name?" Sano started asking but got no respond from the girl herself.

"Oi, we're asking for your name." Shinpachi rudely said however, there was no malice in his words. He was just a rough guy.

"Mychiro." The girl finally replied while lifting her head up, showing her adorable face. Cute voice and adorable face, it was a death combination. The idiot trio was gawking at the girl, making her uncomfortable.

"What is your motive?" Saito asked, not bothering to sugar coat his words even to a pretty girl.

"What do you think?" She asked back, challenging the quiet Saito.

"I brought her back after seeing her wandering around the street for quite a long time." Sano started explaining for Mychiro.

"So you're lost?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you wandering around the street alone?"

"…" She stopped replying to Saito. In any case, it was really rare of Saito to actually do the questioning instead of the demon vice commander and the idiot trio.

"Mah Saito, it doesn't matter right? Anyways you're so cute!" Shinpachi started complimenting Mychiro without feeling the black aura right behind him. Sano and Heisuke started retreating after seeing the person with the black aura.

"You must want to die…" Chris started pulling Shinpachi's ear when he started flirting with Mychiro.

They ended the conversation by deciding that Mychiro is just simply lost and they were willing to let the lost girl stay for the night. After dinner, Mychiro sat by the porch and stared into space.

"What are you doing?" Saito appeared behind her. It seems like he has been keeping tab on her the entire time, not able to trust the stranger.

"Aren't the stars so pretty?" A slight smile appeared on Mychiro's face. Seeing that, Saito actually blushed a little though he tried to covered it up with a cough before sitting right next to Mychiro.

"I'll go back tomorrow." She suddenly said.

"Why not today?" Saito asked without looking at her.

"Because there's no one home. I'm lonely." She stated like it was the most naturally thing for her. Saito stared at her. She had a porcelain white face with big doll eyes, her lips was just adorable. She was just like a doll.

He was staring at her for a full few minutes while she was gazing at the stars.

"What are you looking at?" She asked when she finally noticed the red faced Saito.

"N-Nothing…" He turned away immediately. He was glad it was currently night time, if not, his blushing face would have been visible.

"Weirdo." She started giggling.

"Ah! No fair! You're spending time with Mychiro-chan without us!" Heisuke and the others jumped in at the heart-warming scene.

"Don't tell me… you like Mychiro-chan?!" Heisuke pointed straight at Saito's face.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" He said while walking away. Souji and Sano was grinning like some old men.

The next day, Mychiro decided to head back early in the morning when everyone's asleep.

"Where are you going?"

"Saito-san!" She was surprised to see anyone up this early.

"Home." She said before walking towards the entrance of the yagi house but turned around and ran towards Saito.

"Wha-?!" She gave him a peck on his cheeks and smiled like an angel.

"Don't forget about me okay?" When she left, Saito whispered to himself.

"How could I?" A blush creep up his face.


	18. Chapter 18: First time

Disclamers: I don't own anything but Chris.

Warning: Rated M for this chapter! (Just this chapter)

* * *

"Chris!" Shinpachi came from behind me and gave me a back hug all of a sudden when I'm sitting down idling around.

"Did you watch me?" He grinned, showing his white teeth and healthy gums. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"No I didn't." I lied. My eyes was glued to him the entire time that he was training, but it was just too embarrassing to say that aloud.

"What? Chris! You must watch your charming boyfriend when he trains. Look at these muscles." He started flexing his arms, trying to get me interested in him. _It's like dating a kid... but this feels kind of nice..._ I grinned happily at him while he was obsessed over flexing his muscles.

"You know, I really want to ask you, why did you agree to be my boyfriend?" I asked out of the blue. _I'm really curious about his answer_. _All I did was teasing him all day long so why did he agree?_

"Well..." He scratched his neck for a moment, cheeks tinted red, before continuing.

"You are pretty, and you know... weird but on the night I saw you cry, I felt like protecting you. I was about to confess you but you got to it first." _When I cried? Now this was embarrassing! _

"I didn't cry and you saw nothing!" I hit him softly on his chest.

"Chris your face is red." He pointed out. I couldn't take the embarrassment any longer so I buried my face in his chest.

"It's all your fault..." I pouted a bit. He hugged me tightly while repeatedly calling me cute.

"You two?!" Heisuke cried out when he saw us hugging. I immediately pushed Shinpachi away from me while trying to calm myself down.

"I don't believe it... the old man got a girl!" Heisuke muttered to himself, but loud enough for us to hear.

"Who are you calling old man?! I'm only 24 this year!" Shinpachi retorted_. Is he? I didn't know though._

"You sure?" I asked him innocently with no intention of offending him.

"Wha-! You mean you started dating me without knowing my age?!" _He's in disbelief._ I shrugged and tried calming him down by holding his hand. That succeeded. Heisuke walked away after seeing that he doesn't fit in that scene.

"Oh come on! Enough already!" I resisted when the rich girl, Kira, kept pulling me to her house with me resisting. I was caught by her when I went out. For the past few days, she had been trying to get me to do her makeup but I just didn't felt like doing it for her.

"Guys, carry her." A bunch of tough, macho man appeared behind her.

"Oh come on you gotta be kiddin me!" I spat the words out when they lift me up. Unfortunately for me, I went out alone so no one is there to help me. When I arrived at her house, I sat at one corner, refusing to talk to her.

"Pretty please! Help me! I wanna be pretty like you too!" She was on her knees, hands clapped in front of her and almost bowing down when she saw that I won't budge. I was really pissed.

_I went out to buy ingredients for omurice so I can feed Shinpachi's black hole and to surprise him but what am I doing now?!_ I sighed.

"I'll give you 10 ryo per each time you do my makeup for me." I look at her.

_Now I'm curious, what business does she runs to be able to give me 10 ryo every time I do her makeup for her._

"Say... what does your family does?"

"Oh, we have a lot of money passed down from our ancestors but, thanks to my parents investing in different places, we have more money than we can ever spend so this is nothing." She said proudly.

_What do you have to be proud of... you didn't earn any... then again, I'm earning easy money from her so shouldn't be complaining. _

"Alright, I will help you... only if you stop coming to Yagi house and that you'll help me get things that I request in the future." _I've got to plan for myself, her parents has broad connection all over so that should be easier than me trying to build relationships up by myself._

"Thank you thank you thank you! I'll do anything you ask!" The girl was squealing all the way that I wished I had a fly swatter with me. From that day onwards, I would sneak out every morning to do makeup for her since it's bothersome to explain to the captains.

"Shinpachi-san! Wanna go find some gei-!" Heisuke stopped when he saw me. It's been a week since we've started dating and we're still at the kissing stage. Can't blame him but I'm a possessive woman.

"O-" He was about to reply when I tug on his hakama while looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Are you going to go with them and meet... other girls...?" I tried to look as sad as I could be.

"We're just going drinking." He smiled brightly, trying to reassure me.

"But Heisuke said something about geisha just now..." Tears fell from my eyes.

_I admit, I was quite jealous and afraid that he'll cheat on me. I've grown fonder of him with every minute I've spent with me and I'm not going to let such a catch go._

"Uhh..." He looked back and forth towards Heisuke and me, in a dilemma of what to do.

"Fine... go..." I pouted and started to walk towards my room. I figured that I'll get Kira to spy around, if he cheats on me, there's no reason for the relationship to continue.

"Heisuke!" Shinpachi shouted out. I felt my heart sank.

"I'm skipping!" When I heard that, I turned around in surprise.

_Did he just...?_

He turned to smile at me before coming to my side. I felt so happy that tears of happiness formed up in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. I hugged him real tight.

"Alright alright, let's go spend some time together." He placed his hands on my head, gently caressing it.

We sat at the front porch and was moon watching while having some sake by ourselves.

"Erm... Shinpachi, don't you feel that I'm a little too... controlling?" _Even though I said it myself, it still hurts._

"Ha no way! It feels good having a wife material like you trying to control me after all my life of having woman stolen by Sano. Don't worry, it just means that you care about me." I was shocked, I didn't expected him to be so sweet and understanding. I pecked him on his cheeks. I knew I was blushing but my feelings for him was overflowing from my heart.

"T-there was a fly on your cheek..." I awkwardly tried to get my way out of the situation by creating a lie.

I was playing with my fingers nervously when he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me on my lips.

"T-there was one on yours too..." He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Hehehe..." I felt so blessed. We stare at each other for a while before bringing our face closer to each other and kissed. It started from a few pecks into a few long kiss and finally, French kissing. Our tongues slide around, touching each other's. He was quite rough but gentle enough not to break me. The sound of us kissing started to sound perverted to me so I pulled away from him.

"Chris..." I could see passion in his eyes. His face was flushed red. He held the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss again. This time, his mouth journeyed down my neck and his hands all over my back. It was very intense.

_I was actually quite scared as I'm still a virgin. Even though I've dated, I've never went all the way before. Furthermore, with someone I've only been dating for a week? No way..._

I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. When he squeezed my breast, I let out a moan. I hurriedly covered my mouth, embarrassed by the sound I've made.

"You're just so cute..." He continued kneading my breast even after all the protesting I made. When his hands journeyed below my waist, I grabbed his arms. Before I knew it, he swept me off my feet and carried me to his room. By then, all my strength was gone. Our clothes were all over the floor. He pushed his 'son' up against me, the pain hit me hard so I scratched his chest unintentionally. We ended up doing it quite a few times before he finally stopped.

_What a beast…_

* * *

**Hi peeps, i'm back with another chapter! I had quite a hard time writing the last scene so i really hope you like it! Anyways, my exams are over, just joking. It will resume on the last two weeks of july so i still have time to write. Will try to update as soon as possible. Gimme more reviews okay? *winks* (I feel very depressed if i see the number of views going up but no reviews, makes me think i did a super bad job on the chap)**

**Replies:**

**LiveLoveLike: Yeap I do have a wattpad account, but i only have this story up so far. My username would be Sakura Ng Jesslyn :) (But not my real name :P)**

**SilverTail: Well, i haven't actually decide. When i write the story, it just flows, i don't do plotting, it never ends up going my way anyway :P And Mychiro is a one time character requested from someone else. I'd to rack my brains for it and i doubt i would have anymore ideas for her.**


	19. Chapter 19: Plans

When I woke up to someone caressing my head gently but clumsily. I opened my eyes and saw a naked Shinpachi right in front of me.

"Wha-!" I sat up but noticed that I was naked too. Immediately, I dove into the futon, cheeks tinted red.

"Hahaha, after all we've done yesterday you're still shy?" He asked teasingly. I never knew he had a sadistic streak…

"D-don't say it out! It's embarrassing..." He then hugged both me and the cover, forcing me to look him in the eye. I couldn't stand looking straight at him and tried to escape but before I could escape, he gave me a nice long kiss.

"N-no fair..." I muttered, blushing like crazy.

"You're going to be married to me now, no way will I let you run away!" He embraced me gently.

"Wait... married? I thought we've just developed feelings for each other a week ago?" I tilted my head in confusion, not liking the whole idea of being tied down.

"Actually, I lied. It was love at first sight." My eyes opened wide. But since he was blushing and trying not to meet my eyes, I guess what he said was the truth.

_I have never believed in love at first sight though. Actually let me rephrase that, I believe love at first sight only happens to good looking humans._

"Well... we'll decide later on." I wiggled my way out and tried to crawl over to my clothing but a pain in my crotch stopped me.

"What's wrong?" His expression was filled with worries. I glared at him in the eye.

"Some gorilla doesn't knows how to stop after one round..."

I look around the floor, there was blood and 'white substances' all over but most of them are oozing out from inside of me. There was no condom invented in this era so it can't be helped... He apologized and promised to clean up the mess after telling me to rest up for the day.

I was in my room resting but grinning all the way. It wasn't unpleasant to be with Shinpachi and I might like him more than I thought I would initially. Then I remembered that I had a job to do: putting on makeup on annoying Kira's face. With no choice since I've promised, I forced myself to get up and made it all the way to her house.

"Can you do me a favour?" I casually asked while doing her makeup.

"Sure! Any favour as long as it is from you." _Nice to hear it._ The fact was that I had already been planning to save the Shinsengumi. I decided and will definitely make sure that Itou Kashitarou will not join the Shinsengumi and that hopefully I will move everyone to a different dojo where nobody can touch them.

However, knowing them and their stubbornness, it would be tough trying to persuade all of them to move into a new dojo. To them, to be able to die for protecting something they believe in was a true man, a true samurai, but for me, that was a truly idiotic idea.

"Could you get me a dojo with the money I earned? Somewhere far where nobody can touch the dojo no matter how powerful they are." She thought hard and long before answering me.

"Unless you're out of japan, that's impossible." _Figures... what can I do at this point...?_

"Ah! Get me a house that will be connected with a dojo and make sure to spread rumours that some influential guys owns it and he is not one to be angered. Oh! And I'll pass you the money, please help me invest around the area~" She raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why do you need me to do it for?" _I guess I won't get out of it unless..._

"Because you're the only one who has enough power to do so. And I believe in you 100%! No one is more capable than your family!" _Yeap, bootlicking her._ She was very pure and simple, falling into my trap as she agrees with a blushed face, smiling all the way.

When I went back, I saw Shinpachi in my room. When he saw me, I was immediately caught in a bear tight hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I slapped his shoulders repeatedly to get his attention. _I swear the muscles are annoying._

"S-sorry... but where did you go?"

"I just went around getting some fresh air since I felt a little better." I lied smoothly. There was no way that I can tell him my small plan, even if I did, he would think that I was crazy and tried to talk me out of the idea which he would think was pointless. He didn't seemed to catch onto anything and for that, I was lucky.

_For once, I'm actually glad that he was a thick headed guy._

"I love you..." I hugged his waist voluntarily and muttered to him.

"I love you too..." He whispered softly back to me. I enjoyed the sweet moment for a few minutes before Heisuke came crashing in, calling us for dinner but shocked to see the scene in front of him.

* * *

**Hi peeps, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if it's short though! Really sad because the number of reviews have been decreasing T.T Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Review!**

**Replies:**

**SilverTail: Yeap! Everyone knows about it ^^ I'll try adding it into the next chapter! You should get one account if you want to :) Really thankful for the reviews too ^^**


	20. Chapter 20: Shikoku or Ikeda?

"Will you two stop flirting already?" Hijikata-san's face was deep red as he tries to eat his dinner.

"We're not flirting though." I denied the fact as I sat on Shinpachi's legs, feeding him food.

_All the guys should get used to seeing this kind of thing already. Well, practice makes perfect! _

"Erm..." Chizuru-chan tugged my shirt with eyes begging me to stop. Her face was as red as a tomato. I guess the stimulation was a bit too much for her. I walked over to the seat next to her and chatted with her. Heisuke gave a thumbs up to Chizuru-chan when she managed to get me to stop flirting, which I denied. Weeks went by and one day, a rebel was captured by the guys.

"How are you going to get information out of them?" I asked casually when filing my nails on the porch.

"We'll torture him until he vomits out the secret he's hiding." _Torturing... I don't even want to imagine that happening though... i bet it's gruesome..._ when I thought of it, I suddenly felt like vomiting.

"Urkkk!" I went to the bathroom and vomited.

"Are you okay?" Chizuru-chan patted my back, trying to sooth me. I nodded and thanked her.

"Guys! The Choshu bastards are planning on setting fire to Kyoto and kidnapping the emperor!" Hijikata-san walked towards to the rest of the captains who were waiting for the news. His clothes were blood stained. I can't bear to watch it.

"Those damn Choshu bastards! How can they even think of something like that?!" Shinpachi gripped his katana hard.

"When are they going to take action?" Souji asked, already planning to kill.

"4 days." Hijikata-san answered coldly. He then informed us that the location was unknown.

"It will be either at Shikoku inn or at Ikeda inn." They thought really hard about it.

"I'll take 10 men to the Ikeda inn." Kondou-san declared, appearing out of nowhere. _That is suicide however, since the Choshu has always meet at Shikoku Inn, I know how they were thinking._

"But that's like suicide!" All the man agreed with Hijikata-san. Kondou-san placed a hand out to stop them.

"But in exchange, Heisuke, Shinpachi and Souji will join me." A smirk came up on Hijikata-san's face after he understood what Kondou-san meant.

"That's stupid." I injected into their conversation while they were praising how good their plan was.

"What?" Hijikata-san looked confused and offended by my words.

"I mean it is obvious that it's going to be Ikeda Inn." I shrugged and fan myself due to the hot weather.

"Any evidence?" _I couldn't possibly tell them that I've read this from a history book right? Now this is going to be hard to convince them._

"You think they are stupid? Obviously they know that you'll possibly assume that their meeting will be at the Shikoku Inn and thus they will meet at the Ikeda Inn. If I were them, I would do so." I tried reasoning with them.

"We can't just change it because of your whim." _Excuse me?! Whim?!_ I rolled my eyes, looking a little mad.

"Look here. Ikeda Inn it is. I don't care if you don't believe me but that is the place the bastards are going to be in."

_My tone says it, it's final and I'm not accepting any arguments._

"Well... I would love to believe but..." Kondou-san muttered under his breath.

"Kondou-san, do you think I will lie to you at this point? I know that people will be killed during this raid and all but all I want to do now is minimize our casualties. "I was totally serious, no fooling around and all. I looked straight into his eyes, showing him my confidence and determination.

"Alright... we will go to Ikeda Inn." Kondou-san declared. All the guys are bewildered that Kondou-san heeded my advice.

"But-!" Hijikata-san got cut off.

"For her to be able to be this confident, I believe she has a reason she can't tell us. We are raiding Ikeda Inn." I smiled, relived that they heeded my advice.

The day finally arrived. The night came all too fast as they prepaid for the raid. I noticed something different.

"Wait, why are all of you in two groups?" I asked. _Were they planning to change their plan without my knowledge?! This can't be happening!_

"This is a very important raid and we must make sure that both places must be surrounded." Saito-san muttered to me. _I can't believe them... I felt so mad that I want to punch them in the face._

"All the captains come over." _I've had it, seriously..._ They walked up to me without knowing what's going on.

"All of you, accompany Kondou-san to Ikeda Inn." My eyes were deadly serious and my voice was commanding.

"Why sh-"

"**Shut up and listen. I don't want to argue or have to shout at you. This is what I know. The Bastards are going to be at Ikeda Inn and the reinforcement won't come until the fight is finished.**" I've said it all. That's all I know. I remembered of something important and went to the kitchen to get a full bucket of ice and water filled to the brim.

I pulled it out with all my strength and dumped it on Souji.

"You better have a good reason for it." He growled. The others were shocked.

"Well, we do not want someone to be falling unconscious while fighting you know." His eyes widened a little in surprised. It was like saying "how did you know?" to me. I raised my brows.

"Don't think you can hide it." I crossed my arms.

"What are you doing here?" Hijikata-san walk over. I pulled him by his collar to my side so that he could hear me whisper.

"If you want, take the rest but all the captains are going with Kondou-san. Don't you dare change the groups anymore. This is the extent I know and am willing to help." I spat my words out. My glare was so terrifying, he had to look away from me. In the end, they went with my plan. And of course, I have to make sure that Shinpachi doesn't gets hurt so I decided to go with them.

_I won't stay in the house and do nothing when I'm clearly more superior compared to the rebels._

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry if it doesn't went smoothly, it was hard to think of a way to convince Hijikata so i went with threatening :P I'm having my kitchen and service exams soon and need to practice so i will put the story on hold until i finished my exams or if there is time, i will try to update!**

**Replies:**

**LiveLoveLike: Thank you! I hope the plan works as well but well, there will be changes soon so the plan may not be able to be implement :( BTW, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**SilverTail: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Guest: Thanks Val! Would've never known it was you if you didn't tell me! ^^**

**ashleygrusz: The ex will be back but for the sister, probably not :) It'll be hard for them to meet because one is in the past and on in the future. Anyways, Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: Ikedaya event

We walked all the way to the Ikeda Inn. When we reached, Kondou-san initiated to enter the inn however, he was stopped by none other than me.

"Take off your coat." I ordered him. Souji was glaring at me and I swear, if glaring could burn a hole out of someone, I would have vanished by now. He listened to me and we went in together.

"What can I get for you?" A kind looking man came out of a room and asked.

"Hi, we were just wondering if we could get a room for tonight." His expression brightened but then fell again.

"I'm sorry, we're full..."

"Actually, we're looking for a room for 'the' discussion, you know..." I eyed meaningfully at him.

"You mean... you're?" He eyed me doubtfully. He scan the both of us.

"Yes, the rebels." I lied smoothly. He then smiled and pointed up towards a particular room. I smiled and thanked him.

"Oh, please wait a moment, I got some baggage for them could you help me carry them up?" He smiled kindly and followed me out. When he came out, the first thing he saw was the blue haori and the big troop of Shinsengumi that was ready for action. He was immediately knocked out by me to prevent him from alarming the rebels.

"The rats are inside." I smirked at them while they watch me, shocked to see a girl knocking out a man. I pointed up towards the room the owner pointed out earlier.

"Not sure if they're brave or stupid for meeting right next to a government building." Shinpachi said.

"I knew they'd be here. After all, they've always met at Ikdea before." I raised my brows hearing Souji statement.

"Thanks for not sticking up for me just now." I said sarcastically. We were like dogs growling at each other when Heisuke jogged towards us.

"How did it go? Did you see anyone from Aizu or the Judiciary Commissioner?" I shook my head. I already knew that they were not going to come so waiting for them was just a waste of time.

"Let's just go, they're not coming anyway... even if they do, they're useless." I spoke the truth. In the end, after waiting for a while, Kondou-san decided to go on with the raid.

"We're the Shinsengumi! Retainers of the Lieutenant general of Aizu Domain! By imperial decree, you all are under arrest." Once the words were out from his mouth, screams and shoutings erupted from of the inn.

_I felt stupid, who would declare that they are here to launch a secret attack when it's obvious they would then know and escape? But that's just like Kondou-san. _

"Resist and you'll be shown no mercy!"

The Choshu were shocked but they quickly recovered as they drew their katana. I watched them fight. The screams of men and the clanging of swords filled the air.

I could hear the last screams of men dying and bodies falling on the floor.

_If I am not wrong, Heisuke would probably get injured during this fight. I better go check on him to make sure that he is okay._

"Heisuke! You alright?" His clothes were filled with blood but he seemed fine.

"Who do you think I am?" He said proudly. Then, we saw a red head man who had no sword with him walking towards us. Heisuke went on to fight him but was blown back.

"I have no reason to fight with you. And I'm not one of the Choshu." _What did he mean?_

Heisuke was obviously taking it as an insult.

"Then why are you here?" He growled at the ronin. _I have to calm him down. The aura of this man was no joke, I could sense he is strong._

"Heisuke, don't get provoked. Let's go help the others." I pinched him to get his attention. He hesitated but heed my advice. I look back at the man, wondering the reason he was here for. But luckily for my persistence, the other captains were able to deal with everybody. All of them had no major injuries. I went up to check on Souji.

He was fighting another ronin when I spotted him. The ronin had the same aura as the red headed guy, but a level higher.

"This is the best you can manage?" He provoked Souji. His eyes narrowed and his mouth curved into a smugged smile.

"Well, it's about time to leave. Try and follow me. You'll be shown no mercy."

"Sorry but you'll have to die." Souji launched himself at the ronin. It was clear that in terms of skills, Souji would definitely win but in terms of raw power, he was getting pushed back. I had to help. I took up a katana on the floor and charged at the ronin. He was surprised.

"Who are you?" He squinted at me. I didn't answer and continued attacking with Souji. My abnormal strength that I've hated since I was young was finally useful now. He was getting pushed back.

"The meeting was interrupted, my work is done." Seemingly overpowered, he jumped out of the window with a light thud. He looked back at me with unfathomable eyes. The raid ended with no big casualties.

"I'm just glad you were okay..." I hugged Shinpachi the minute I was back at the yagi house.

"Thanks Chris... you were right. But how are you so sure they would be at the Ikeda Inn?" I giggled at his questions.

"My desire to protect you helped me with my prediction." I was fooling around with the answer I gave.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The kind of answer that shows how much I love you." I gave him a smooch on his lips. He responded by putting his hot tongue into my mouth.

Just then, someone cleared his throat. We looked towards the source of the sound.

"Hijikata-san wants to see you..." Heisuke was bright red and he scratched his neck out of awkwardness.

"Why do I always have to do it...?" He grumbled as he walked away.

"Hi, miss me?" I stood outside the door and asked cheerfully.

"Ah, you're here, sit down." Kondou-san urged me to sit. I looked at them, curious.

"How did you know the Choshu was going to be at Ikeda Inn?" Hijikata-san asked. _That question again?_

"Look. If it was you, would you think that your enemies would expect you to meet near a government building? No right? Simple as that." They were silent. _Well... can't blame them..._

"One more thing..." Hijikata-san blushed a bit.

"No flirting around us." I giggled at him.

"No can do vice commander, this is one order I'll have to ignore." I spite him as I ran towards Shinpachi, hugging him again.

* * *

**Hi peeps, i had some time so here is an update for you guys~ I just finished my kitchen practical (With a few injuries). One more practical to go before my final exams which will be in end august and September so if i didn't update, you know why... **

**Replies:**

**ashleygrusz: Thank you for your idea :) But if he did, he would try to kill the Shinsengumi members after all, he did killed her precious dad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SilverTail: Sorry for the cliff hanger! Kazama was fighting Souji so there it is, the start of the appearance of the demons~ Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you for supporting! I hope this chapter is enough for your satisfaction!**


	22. Chapter 22: Itou

"Let's go everyone!" After the Ikeda incident, Shinsengumi was rewarded with 600 ryo and each person was given 3 ryo. I originally had more than that so 3 ryo was nothing to me. The guys immediately gathered to go to Shimabara.

_How very expected and likely of them._

"Chris." Shinpachi hugged me from behind. _It's rare for him to be so touchy, I bet he wants something._

"What do you what?" I asked suspiciously but my face can't hide the happiness of him hugging me. Without a word, he kissed me passionately. _Oh... so he wants sex._

"I want a reward from working so hard at the Ikeda Inn." He winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh out.

"W-what is so funny?" He started to panic.

"You being so gentle is unlike yourself!"

_At first, I thought he would be the type who control everything but now, right in front me is no controlling freak but a guy who listens well to his girl. Even though he is like this, I love him a lot. _

"W-what?! I'll punish you!" He carried me up and walked towards his room. When he let me down, I immediately cupped his face and gave him a nice long kiss.

"Here's your reward."

"Not enough, more..." And after that, we did quite a lot of times. _He was a real boar! _

"Hmm?" I woke up to the sunlight and saw a naked me beside the naked Shinpachi, who was staring at me.

"D-don't stare!" I hid under the cover, cheeks bursting with flames.

"Why? You're mine. Everything. Why can't I see?" He said loudly and proudly. I jabbed his stomach.

_Even though I was embarrassed, I felt blessed that I had such a man as my boyfriend._ That afternoon, we decided to go shopping with the money he earned from the Ikeda Inn, which was actually initiated by him.

"What do you think?" I held up a pin to my hair and asked. He seemed a little bored. I pouted a bit and walked off.

"Hey, don't be mad at me..." He tugged at my wrist, trying to get my attention after I declared being angry by stomping away like a dinosaur.

"Is it that boring?" I asked honestly. _I knew the answer but I just want to hear it from his mouth._

"Well..." There it was, the answer. I resorted to sending him off to have fun in a tea shop while I continued my shopping spree. Then, I stopped after seeing someone familiar.

"Kira?!" Kira was getting along well with a male around our age.

"Chris!" She saw me and came over to hug me.

"I miss you! You should have come over more often!"

_I've taught her how to put on simple makeup but since she wants my own personal makeup products, I had to sell her at an expensive price since it doesn't exist here and won't unless I could make it. But every now and then, I would still go over to teach her some tricks, for a cost of course._

"Who's that guy?" I pointed.

"Oh, he's been hitting on me." _She blushed. Oh... I see someone has grown after I've taught her the makeup tricks..._ I smirked meaningfully at her.

"Anyway, choose for me." I pulled her to a fabric shop. I wanted to make clothes for Shinpachi but since I was from the future, my fashion sense might not be deemed fashion in this era and thus I needed the help of someone.

"This is nice..." In the end, both of us bought a lot. I went back to the base to put the fabric first so that Shinpachi would not get a chance to find out.

"Sorry for waiting!" I ran towards him in the tea shop.

"That's long, got all your shopping done?" He look around but only spotted one small bag. He gave me his 3 ryo to buy but I used my money to buy the fabrics and didn't touch his. He need to have his own savings too.

"Ahh... I feel like marrying you and locking you up." _Where did that come from?!_

"Look at all those eyes with lust over you, I would dig them out if I could." He meant the group of males sitting right next to our table. It's nice to see him getting jealous. Jealousy was like a method to see if you are loved.

A few weeks later, I was frequently sick but I kept it a secret by acting tough since the Shinsengumi has been getting busier. I've been vomiting more often and I felt nauseous at certain scent. I went to ask Chizuru-chan.

"Could you be...?" She looked up in surprise. _Could I be what? No way… Food poisoning?!_

"Pregnant?" _Oh pregnant... nothing to worry... wait... PREGNANT?!_ I slumped down on the floor in disbelief. To think that I of all people would be pregnant... I felt so happy.

"Chizuru-chan, I want to tell Shinpachi myself so keep it a secret before then?" I asked her, she was obviously overjoyed for me. She nodded a few quick times.

I ran out to find Shinpachi but I realize not only was he not present, the members, without the captains, were throwing me looks of despise.

_What the hell is wrong with them?!_

When I glared back at them, they all scuttle away with fear.

_Never mind... there are more important things to be done._

However, the day passes by without any captains to be found. This was too weird. They didn't even showed up for dinner... I went to rest for the day, deciding that everything can be done tomorrow, and my baby needs rest. I smiled foolishly at my tummy. Even though it's still flat, if could already feel something growing inside me...

I touched my belly. _Nope, nothing. I wonder why people say that though... but after trying that sentence, I'm never going to try it again._

The next day, I spotted all the captains in one place, in front of the Yagi house. I was in a white dressthat looks exactly like a wedding dress, ready to announce the good news to Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi!" I spotted him and ran towards him, jumping at him happily. I can't wait to tell him the news. However, he did not react the same way as I did. At that moment, if saw a foxy looking man who had his black hair tied half but letting the rest loose. He had strange bangs and slanted indigo eyes with very pale skin.

"Who's the girl?" I made an innocent expression. Everyone burst out laughing. His brows twitched a bit before introducing himself to me.

"I'm Itou Kashitarou, I'm a handsome guy, not a girl." He smiled slyly. So he's that jerk guy... the fact that he's here should means that he was going to join us. _Oh boy here comes trouble…_

* * *

**Hi peeps, I'm back earlier with another chapter because? It's going to be national day soon so i had no school today(and exam is over, for now)! YES! The story is going to go a little serious and you might want to kill me for it because of (wait for next chapter). Anyways, please review okay? Good or bad I want to know ^^**

**Replies:**

**Jennifer1052: Thanks for reading my story! Glad to know you liked it! Here's an update! ^^**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Thanks for reading! Here's an update! ^^**

**SilverTail: You will see the scene after... may be lots of chapters. But will be also a surprise! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**AnimeMango: Thank you for reading! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23: Mistakes

"Nice to meet you, I hope you will have a very good, good time here." _Yeah, have a good time before you die jerk._ I smiled gently to him. I then remembered I have to tell Shinpachi about the pregnancy.

"Shinpa-" I was cut off by him.

"Chris, I have to ask you a difficult question... and erm…" He breathed in and out to compose himself.

"Are you a spy?" Wait... HUH?! _Great, the first thing that comes out from his mouth after not seeing me for a few days straight. What a surprise I'm getting..._

"Why would you think that?" I asked. His eyes went to Itou and back for just one second. And guess what, a second is enough.

"You slimy fox. What tales have you been telling to them?!" I confronted Itou. He smiled and replied calmly.

"Oh my, what do we have here? You're revealing that you're a spy by you acting so anxious. " _What a fox! He's only been here for a few minutes and this happens! _

"Talk about yourself. The reason you would come here... I can't think of any but to create chaos in the Shinsengumi. After all, there is no way your heart lies here." His eyes widened a little before squinting at me. _Yeah, I'm a threat to you aren't I? Surprise bitch! _

"Chris! Stop!" Heisuke stood in between us, protecting Itou.

"Heisuke! Don't tell me you believe him too?!" I was fuming mad. _After all I do for them, they doubt me?!_

"Well, it is suspicious how you know the Choshu was meeting at Ikeda Inn and all..." He said hesitantly. _One word. Wow. I'm speechless. _

"Hijikata-san, do you believe that I'm a spy? I told you I'll do everything to help before right?" He didn't answered.

"Shinpachi!" _He's my last hope._ I looked him in the eye, begging him to believe in me but he turned his eyes away from mine. _Huh... this is the man I love... I guess I chose the wrong man to believe in…_

Tears started to fall from my eyes while I felt wronged. _Fine, if everyone doesn't believe me, I'd rather be a spy than be humiliated here!_ I walked towards the entrance, which was also where Itou and his followers were.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, grinning like a sly fox. The sight of him makes me want to hurl.

"Away from disgusting bugs like you." He grabbed my wrist, not allowing me to move.

"Oh my, running away after getting caught?" He signalled his guys to catch me but I'm not going to let him have it so easy. I flunked him away and kicked his followers. Souji stood in front of me to block me.

"Even you don't believe me too?"

"It doesn't matter, just prove yourself innocent" _So he don't!_ I looked at all the captains, they all were shunning me. I was so mad I kicked Itou's followers to revent my anger.

"Stop it Chris." Shinpachi spoke. _Why do I even care about their lives if they were ruining it themselves... for the first time, I felt hopeless._

I just want to get out right now. I ran towards the entrance but more of Itou's followers tried to stop me. Of course, they weren't around my skill level so they were easily beaten.

"I want her unconscious." Itou cruelly said. I looked at Shinpachi, giving him the "_Aren't you going to stop him?" _look. He looked towards the floor, biting his lips. That when my heart sunk like a rock... no... Like titanic, the ship.

I didn't realise but one of the guys took the chance and hit full force on my stomach. Oh no! Shit!

I kneeled down after the impact and held my stomach in agony.

"Shinpachi..." I tried one last time calling out to him. He seemed affected seeing I got hit so maybe he'll help me. Even though tears were in his eyes, he showed no attempt to save me, no, both me and our baby. The pain became unbearable as though a rib cracked in me. I panted hard and finally fell on the ground.

"What is this... acting?" One of the followers scorned at me and kicks my stomach once again.

"Urkk! No..." I was crying on the floor in total agony with pain from my body and my heart.

"What's going on?" Chizuru-chan peeked in and when she saw me, she ran towards me, only to be stopped by Itou the bastard.

"Chris! CHRIS!" _Ah, finally... someone who is worried about me..._

"Are you a spy too?" Itou asked her.

"What are you talking about?!" She screamed and tried to get him to let go. I took the short knife from my thigh and threw it at Itou. Within seconds, she was freed. She ran towards me, holding my hand.

"Don't make a big deal, she won't die from a kick like that, look at the damage she did to my followers." Itou glared at me.

"She's a girl and further-" I stopped her. I knew what she was going to say but there was no meaning in it anymore. The baby was created from our love but now, the love that was once here was no more so keeping the baby was not fair to it nor me.

"Last chance Shinpachi, help me." I looked at him, face full of tears. He hesitated but after being shot a look from Itou, he looked away.

"You loved me huh... bullshit." I guess my blissful times were over. The pain hit me and I groaned while clinging to Chizuru-chan's clothes.

"Help her here!" Chizuru-chan shouted but none of the men believes that I, the skilful girl, will be in this state after just two kicks.

"Sorry Chris, but I will have to say it." I opened my eyes from the pain and wanted to stop her but the pain was just too excruciating for me to do anything else besides groaning.

"How could you do this to a pregnant woman?!" She was furious for me.

"W-Wait a minute... did you just say... pregnant?" Shinpachi asked. Chizuru nodded her head. That's when he came closer and wanted to hug me with an oval shape mouth hanging.

"GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME SO WHY... don't... show... kindn..." My strength was gradually leaving me.

"Blood!" Chizuru exclaimed as the blood stained my white dress. So I'm having a miscarriage huh... the last thing I remembered was Shinpachi holding me in his arms, looking very worried.

"Go...to hell..." Was the last words I said before I fainted.

* * *

**Hi guys~ sorry i didn't updated for so long! I have my reasons and it is mixed up with happiness and anger so let's just skip the anger part. So here's the reasons. I recently got a puppy. I just finished my exams. I'm preparing for overseas trip (Hong Kong and Vietnam). I suck at resume writing.**

**So anyways, i hope you guys won't kill me for this chapter! And please, R&amp;R!**

**Replies:**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Here's another reason for you to hate him. :P**

**SilverTail: Unfortunately, i don't think it's as you've expected... but here's an update!**


	24. Chapter 24: Too late to regret

"Will she be alright? She's been asleep for days!"

I heard someone talking at the back of my head. It was soft but I could hear it_._

_I had a long dream of me playing with a baby, a very cute baby. Right now, it's waving good bye to me. I ran towards it but no matter how much I ran, the baby kept getting further and further away from me. No!_

I reached out my hands and felt someone grabbing it.

"Hmm..." I opened my eyes slowly as the blinding light shone on me.

"Chris, Chris!" That voice was...

"Chizuru-chan?" She was holding my hands, clutching it tight. I touched my face, it was full of tears and sweat.

"Is the baby..." I couldn't bear to continue the sentence. One sad look from Chizuru-chan and I understood everything.

_Am I an idiot? Which baby foetus will survive under two hard kicks from some tough guys?_

I laughed and cried at the same time because I just couldn't believe that I just lost my baby. Chizuru-chan started crying and hugged me tightly, trying to comfort me.

Then I heard Shinpachi's voice outside talking to someone. _No... I don't want to see him._ I pushed Chizuru-chan away and tried to run. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side as my strength failed me for the first time, causing me to land with a huge thud.

"Chris?!" Shinpachi seemed to have heared the thud and came running in. When he saw me, his face was full of relief. _Well, good for you... but I'm not happy seeing you at all... _I turned my head away and tried to get up again.

"You're still weak..." He held my arms gently. I shook it away. When I saw the captains standing behind him, I shot them a death glare.

"Go away." I said calmly. Shinpachi didn't know what to do seeing me so calm and has a flustered look while trying to explain and apologize to me.

"Chris I'm s-"

"I said go away didn't I?" I looked at him coldly.

"Chris Shinpachi wa-" I stared coldly at Saito-san whom was trying to explain but couldn't say anything else after my glare.

"Chris let me ex-" I couldn't take it anymore, believe me, I've used up my self-control. I took the pillow and blankets around me and threw it at Shinpachi and Hijikata-san, who happened to be a victim.

"**Go away already. I don't want to see your damn faces you bastards! Go away!**" I shouted despite having no actual strength to pull away from Shinpachi. I struggled around shouting and crying until I felt a pain in my abdomen.

"Ahh..." I started groaning and rolled into a ball on the floor.

"Y-Yamasaki... call Yamasaki! Hurry!" Everyone started to panic. After a while, I was lying down with everyone sitting beside me.

"Chris... I'm really sorry..." Shinpachi knelt down and bowed. I heard his head thud on the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore him. After a few minutes, it seemed as though Heisuke couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Chris! Answer him already! It's not his fault entirely anyway..." I heard a smack and Heisuke groaning in pain. Seems like he got hit.

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive him for not believing in me? That I forgive him in forsaking me when I asked for his help? That I forgive him for letting our poor unborn child die?" Tears came out from my eyes as I spoke, my lips were trembling as I speak.

"That is uh... you never told us..." Heisuke's voice decreased in volume as he continue talking.

"I was a happy mother trying to deliver the happy news to the baby's father but got accused of something I didn't do. Love huh... maybe our baby being dead is a good thing after all. "I smirked evilly.

_I may be hurting but this will also be a fact that will be haunting them for their life time._

"Chris!" Hijikata-san shouted at me. The others looked at me in disbelief.

"Then what do you want me to do... bring my baby back to life? Is it possible? It isn't right? My baby's dead. MY BABY'S DEAD! NO WAY IT IS COMING BACK ALIVE! I KILLED IT! I DIDN'T PROTECT THE BABY WELL ENOUGH IT'S ALL ME ALL MEEEEE!" I started hitting my own stomach harder and harder. They had to grab my hands to make sure I don't harm myself any further.

"Chris it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not responding to your plea even when you're right in front of me hurting, I'm sorry!" Tears rolled down as Shinpachi held my head in his chest and tried to calm me down. After a big cry, I fell deeply asleep. As I slept, I heard voices.

"It's my fault... what have I done to Chris and our baby..."

"No... It's mine, no matter what, I should have stop Itou from hitting a woman."

"How will I ever make it up to her? She's so devastated..."

"We'll try convincing her again when she wakes up..."

"That's for the best."

I woke up in the middle of the night. _What's the point in staying here anymore...? I've lost my love, I've lost my baby but most of all, I lost my desire to help the Shinsengumi. _

I stood up and quietly sneak out from the Yagi house. I walked to the forest where Souji first found me. The lake was beautiful, it was sparking and reflecting every single stars from the sky. I slowly walked into the water.

"What are you doing?!" I was pulled back by Yamazaki. What was he doing here?

"What's the point? Nobody believes me anyway, and I bet you were following me all the way because of the instructions right?" He pursed his lips at the last part. I chuckled softly before quickly hitting him in the neck, causing him to faint.

"... sorry Yamazaki... sorry..." I whispered before I submerged in the water, slowly inhaling water instead of the normal air. This time, I really wish that I would die...

***Normal pov***

After getting knocked out by none other than Chris, Yamazaki woke up with a major pain. He shook his neck a few times before remembering the scene right before he fainted. The sky was amber in colour, the sky was brightening up. _Oh no... It's been so long since I was knocked out. I bet she has already..._

He jumped into the lake but found no body.

"Hijikata-san!" He rushed back to the room full of grumpy man eating their breakfast.

"Oh Yamazaki! Want breakfast too?" Shinpachi casually asked while stuffing food into his mouth.

"Last night I followed Chris to a nearby lake, only to find her trying to kill herself by drowning herself. I stopped her once but was knocked unconscious by her. When I woke up, I dived into the lake but couldn't find her body."

Shinpachi dropped his utensils and immediately ran over to Chris' s room. She was nowhere to be seen.

"If her body can't be found, she may have escaped. She may be a spy!" Itou appeared out of nowhere but seemed to have overheared the entire conversion.

"Shut your mouth! It's all your fault that Chr-"

"Ara ara... how is it my fault that you don't believe in her?" Shinpachi was anxious. He always knew that Chris was very fragile deep down and was just acting tough and this incident has hurt her badly... well, not like she wasn't hurt when she arrived but...

"She never did tell us where she would go and often disappeared alone..." Souji muttered.

"Souji!"

"What? I was just talking to myself..." He pouted.

"What's up?" A high pitch voice came behind them. It was Kira.

"How did you get in here?" Hijikata-san glared at her. Ignoring his question, she asked.

"Where's Chris? I need her for something very important!"

"She's not here..." Hijikata-san said annoyingly.

"What do you mea- wait a minute... Are you trying to keep her away from me?" She furrowed her brows and started talking at high speed that even the guys couldn't get her to shut up.

"She's my sister you know?! Ever since she started dating, she hasn't been able to come over to help me but now you-" Her mouth was cupped by Shinpachi.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's the one that has been doing my makeup for me every day! Until you came in the picture... come on, I really need her right now... don't deprive her from me!" She started to act pitiful while giving the puppy eye.

"So that's where she went all the time..." The men's expression turned into horror in unison. They've wronged her big time.

"If you don't let me see her, I won't give you this!" She had a basket that went unnoticed until now.

"What is in it?" Heisuke asked curiously.

"The new clothes Chris has been making for you and her baby, by the way, you are horrible! You left her alone so she has no choice but to find me these days... well... not like I didn't enjoy it..." Her voice trailed off in Shinpachi's mind. Shinpachi took the clothes and spread out. In actual fact, he spotted her buying the cloths the other day but he just didn't mentioned it. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"No... Chris!" He started to run out of the house, only to be stopped by Yamazaki.

"If she decided to drown herself, judging from the timing, she wouldn't have survived." Yamazaki spoke the hard truth. He cried out in agony.

"W-what's going on?" Kira looked clueless but scared to see a big muscle man crying in front of her.

"Chris lost her baby due to a huge impact on her stomach and she couldn't handle the truth…" Saito summarized it.

"WHAT?! Tell me from the start." So, Heisuke told her everything, not even missing a single detail.

"How could you?!" She immediately ran towards Shinpachi and slapped him. Then, she went towards Itou and kicked his shin, causing him to bend forward, then kicking his stomach before delivering the final blow on his neck.

"I-I didn-"

"Do you have any idea how much she thinks of you?! Sure, she may seem cold but she is not. I don't think she realizes it but she loves you more than she thinks she does! To the extent of getting me to buy a dojo-" she stopped. She wasn't supposed to talk about it without a consent from Chris.

"What dojo?" Hijikata-san immediately caught on.

"What dojo? Who said dojo? I've never heard of one!" Her eyes darted nervously around the area. When Souji slides out his katana a little, she surrendered.

"Okay okay I'll talk! She wants me to buy a house with a dojo with the money she earned, far far away from this place so that the enemies would not find you all if anything happens! She wanted to protect you guys through other ways but knowing how stubborn you are, this is the only thing she could do for you. There! I said it! Put that away!"

The guys were in shocked. They never knew that Chris thought so much about them. They felt guilty for doubting her for even one second. They ran out, trying to find the now missing Chris. But they are just wasting their efforts. She wasn't there anymore...

* * *

**Hi guys, i'm back with another chapter~~ I was actually quite surprised that i didn't receive any curse for writing the death of the baby. Would i receive one if i told you if this was the last chapter? Just curious~**

**Anyways decided to update right now since later on i'll be going for a blood test and have a needle inside my body. Ouch! Just wanted to update while my arms are functioning properly. Remember to R&amp;R! ^^**

**Replies:**

**Luisalawliet: And now he suffers knowing the truth~ Mwahahahahahahaha~~ Enjoy! ^^**

**Guest: Thank you! I'll be going on a study trip but if you know what is good in vietnam, definitely recommend to me please! ^^ (I love food~~) Oh and enjoy the story! ^^**

**zhuriken05: Here's an update! This length is worth two chapters (for me) and i hope you enjoy it! ^^**


	25. Chapter 25: Aftermath

"Chris! Wake up Chris!" _Who the hell is shaking me?!_ _He must not cherish his own life. _

I opened my eyes and saw John. My first thoughts: this isn't what I demanded...

"Chris! Thank god you're all right! Where have you been all this while?" Tears formed in John's eyes. I hadn't forgotten that he killed my dad however, all of that doesn't matters to me now since it has been so long since it happened. I was just surprised that he wasn't in jail yet.

Then it struck me. He works for the government and that dirty society. Apparently, he was needed and thus, his crime was overlooked.

"Go away..." I croaked out while pushing his arms away from me. I stood up and looked around me. This was the lake I first drowned in when I committed suicide or at least tried.

_How the hell did I came back?_

I look up at the dark sky. It was a beautiful full moon... maybe it has something to do with the full moon. It can't be a coincidence that twice the time I decided to commit suicide that I'm transported to somewhere else, on a full moon.

"Look Chris, I'm really sorry. Please let me make it up to you." I nodded. Seriously, I just didn't have the strength to throw him or even argue with him anymore. I just had a miscarriage and not to mentioned the fact that I was fished out from the lake.

"How did you know I was here?" He looked nervous.

"Spit it out." I growled at him.

"This was the last place the tracking device showed me before you disappear."

_Tell me he didn't just confessed that he place a tracking device on me_.

On top of that, he looked a little smug. I smacked his head, once, to get rid of my little rage that I had for him. Most of them disappeared when I started dating Shinpachi... After all, they always say, to forget about your old love, find a new love.

I arrived at his house. His house was full of weapons: guns, guns and guns. _I don't really know the different names of the guns nor do I care to know._

I knew he was doing something illegal for the government but I never questioned him since I didn't want to die without knowing why and out of nowhere. I took a nice long bath.

I reminisce of the times when I was playing around with Shinpachi, tumbling around, holding each other. I didn't wanted to cry but my tears won't heed what my brain thought of.

_Why would he not believe in me... in our love… I had believed that he will save me, both me and my now, dead, unborn baby. It must be because of Itou... but no matter what, the harm is done... and my relationship with them is as good as gone... _

I didn't realise how much Shinpachi meant to me to be able to make me think of him this much even after he disappointed me this much...

"Chris! You okay inside?" I wore a pyjamas and walked out of the bathroom. John hugged me tightly, breathing in my scent. He seemed to have relaxed after doing that. I sat on his bed, too tired. When he tried to lay beside me, I kicked him.

"Ouch! Why?" I was smiling but my eyes were cold.

"You're sleeping on the floor for your punishment." With that, I tugged myself in and slept. When I woke up, John had already left for work and left a note for me, saying that he will be back soon and asking me not to run around.

"I'm not your wife." I muttered to myself while pouring myself some ice water. It has been the second day and I already missed the Shinsengumi. Usually by this time, Heisuke would be barging in when I'm sleeping to wake me up, Souji and Hijikata-san would be fighting verbally with me, Shinpachi would be laughing and trying to calm me down by holding my hand. I had gotten used to the routine and I guess changing immediately isn't going to happen within a day. I cooked myself an omurice and played it nicely. When I started to eat, I started to cry.

I swear I was super ugly with my food in my mouth and me crying with my mouth open, unable to close due to the amount of food I stuffed in my mouth. I missed them so much despite the distrust they showed me. They were the ones that saved me in the first place so they should be able to do whatever they want with me yet they just let me roam free. They shouldn't be blamed for what had happen… for the most part but Itou should be the one that should be paying for his own sin.

Then, I decided. I would get my revenge on Itou. _Wait till the next full moon and enjoy it to the fullest because that would be your last scenery._

For the Shinsengumi members, wanting me to forgive them for partially causing my miscarriage was impossible but... well... we'll work it out. Now I'll need to prepare for my plan... an evil grin spread across my face.

***normal pov***

"She's nowhere to be found..." The captains were having a meeting in the common room. They looked really tired from all the running and searching they've done for the past weeks. The captains have tried to look for her during their patrol, Shinpachi took time to find Chris, even Kira used her connections however, Chris was just nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's dead..." Heisuke muttered to himself but covered his mouth when he realised that Shinpachi heard it.

"One little girl that could be a spy dying isn't such a big deal." The words from Itou's mouth stabbed like a dagger on Shinpachi's heart. He was extremely furious with Itou but he cannot do anything about him since it would means breaking the rule. He walked out of the room with nobody stopping him. They all knew he needed his own time alone.

"Chris..." He longed for the girl who had entered his heart for the past months. The girl who was playful, mischievous, annoying yet fragile, caring and cheerful. He hated himself.

_How could I have doubted the person who I claimed I love, right in front of her?! We weren't even married yet she had entrusted her body to me, isn't that her way of telling me she gave me her everything? How stupid can I get?! _

He knocked his own head with his fist. Tears of sadness overflow his eyes. _Maybe Chris really is... it's all my fault..._ and like a little boy, he cried himself to sleep.

"I'm hungry... Chr-" A drowsy Heisuke walked to the kitchen. He had forgotten that Chris wasn't there anymore. Whenever he plead Chris with his puppy dog eyes, even though she would grumble and complain, she would in the end, prepare food for the members. Just not very often. However, it was an exception if they were sick. Saito and Souji glared at Heisuke.

"You did that on purpose didn't you"

"N-no! I just unconsciously- Saito-san! Put down that knife!" Saito held his knife up after Souji spitted his words out at Heisuke. Their expression suddenly changed from murderous to sadness, causing Heisuke to turn around. It was Shinpachi, his eyes were red and his hair was messy. Where did that useless confidence of his went? He was like a zombie, walking aimlessly.

"Shinpachi..." the usually silent Saito spoke. However, he didn't know what to say to him. They did no such thing as to stop Itou from kicking a girl, the girl that cared for them, the girl they supposedly believed in. He can't say any words of encouragement, it won't come out from his mouth. This went on for a few days. They had already given up searching for Chris.

"Shinpachi, have a seat." Hijikata-san had called Shinpachi in, unable to stand the state he was in any longer.

"I need you to work with us. You can't be like this any longer." Shinpachi gave no respond. Hijikata-san gave a big sigh before continuing.

"Chris has recite a poem she claimed written by me, once." When Shinpachi heard Chris's name, he looked up.

"We need to protect Kondou-san. She has said it before, that he will die, and she was willing to help as much as she could. You should help with fulfilling her wish now that she's gone." A light ignite in Shinpachi's eyes. Hijikata-san was right, the only thing he could do now is to fulfil her wish for her. That was the only thing he could do for her.

"And... keep an eye out for Itou." Shinpachi looked confused for a moment.

"'Traitor', that's what Chris have said before. I can't get that out of my mind. And with the rasetsu starting to get out of control, I need people keeping an eye out." Hijikata-san grimace when he mention about rasetsu. Shinpachi grinned, for the first time since Chris's departure. He was more than glad to be able to have a chance to kill the person who cause all the problems with his big mouth. He has a reason to live again, but sadly, it was to kill.

"I wonder if Shinpachi-san is ever gonna recover..." Heisuke saidly dejectedly while preparing for the patrol.

"I doubt so, Chris was a stubborn girl however, beneath all that, she was really nice and kind and most of all, warm." Harada said while looking at the direction of where Chris used to live. Souji agreed by nodded, reminiscing the time where Chris cooked omurice him even though he spite her before.

"What are you guys talking about?" A cheerful voice made everyone turn towards him. Shinpachi walked down confidently while the others eyes him like they've seen a ghost.

"Shinpachi!" They exclaim in unison.

"I'm back! Sorry for worrying you guys!" He ruffled Heisuke's head with his knuckles. They smiled and went along with the flow. They didn't ask the reason but they didn't care either, as long as their buddy was fine.

"I'm going to make Itou pay for it..." Shinpachi swore while glaring at the room Itou was assigned to.

***chris pov***

The day has finally arrived. All I have to do now is to wait for the night to fall before heading to the lake. I turn my head towards the luggage that I had packed. Lucky for me, John hasn't been able to come back lately since he was busy with work so I took the chance to pack some of the guns into the luggage. Of course, I also used his connection to get the vaccine for tuberculosis. Since I've prevented Souji from any mishap during the Ikedaya event, I'm pretty sure that his immune system isn't that weak yet. I had to try to inject the vaccine into him.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." I muttered to myself. One month has passed and I caught myself missing Shinpachi too much. However, I do not wish to meet him face to face. It will be too awkward... meaning, I will have to find myself a place to stay for the time being. I bet Kira could help. I giggled at the pink luggage I bought, it was stuff with makeup products. Yes, the whole luggage. I had about 6 luggage prepared and boy they weren't small.

I walked to the kitchen and started preparing food for John. Indeed, I don't love him anymore, however, this doesn't change the fact that he was the one who was taking care of me for the past month. I made a simple fried rice with his favourite prawn in it and a pot full of chicken soup. It's good for his health. I left him a note before I took my luggage and took a cab down to the lake. I sat there alone, enjoying the view while I wait for the moon to shine at its brightest. I threw the luggage with my abnormal strength into the lake, one by one before preparing to jump in. I was really nervous.

"Chris! What are you doing?!" A familiar voice snap me out of my nervousness. It was John. _Damn it, why is he here... _when he started making his way towards me, I accidentally slipped on a rock covered with moss and fell into the water. The last thing I could here was a loud voice muffled by the water. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Hi guys i'm back with another chapter. Decided not to be a tease so i compiled what originally should be two chapters into one. I recently just came back from Hong Kong and Vietnam and seriously it drained my energy so that be the reason why i didn't update. Another would be i had people sending me threats and all and being me, i was pissed and didn't feel like updating. But now i'm back so enjoy and review!**

**replies:**

**Ri-hcna: Well, now you know where she went~ hope you enjoy it!**

**RevengeSweetness: Thank you for your compliments, means a lot to me! And yeah well, now Itou's gonna have his retribution~ hope you enjoy!**

**Blonde Neko-Chan: Sorry! But now i'm back! Enjoy!**

**Luisalawliet: *Hands some tape* Now your heart has no reason to be heart broken ^^**

**STARLING GEM: Don't worry, she won't die so easily. She is Chris for a reason ;)**

**dbunny66: Thank you! Please enjoy this chap too!**

**SilverTail: Nah~ hope everything is going well with you moving houses! Chizuru was just like any other captain but of course, more sadder since Chris had helped her before. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. If there ia any mistakes, please overlooked it since i edited it myself because this pitiful person doesn't has a beta.**


	26. Chapter 26: Assassination

"_Hey, hey! Wake up!_" I felt gentle slaps on my face while my conscious began to return. I coughed up water and started to open my eyes. In front of me was a foreigner with blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin and a tall, big body frame.

"_Chris! Why the hell did you pick up that thing?!_" Wait... Chris? A brunette white guy came in and demanded an answer. The blonde guy answered.

"_I can't just leave a girl out there dying!_" Okay, so he has the same name as me? I guess I'll use the name Sakura then since I'll need it to avoid the name for the most obvious reasons.

"_You do realise that the government are trying to chase us out right? We are in danger here! Just kill her!_" They were speaking in English, well, English is my first language so it was easy for me. But I'm guessing that they think that I'm a full Japanese and knows no English, I mean, who would expect a 21st century female in Edo period? Well, let's keep it that way then. I spotted my luggage and I stood up while they were still arguing. I took the luggage, all 6 of them, and started walking towards the door. The brunette guy blocked my way.

"Where you go?" His Japanese was horrible. But at the very least, I could understand from the few words he spoke.

"_Hurry up and kill her! We can't let anyone know we are here!_" The blonde guy hesitated. I slapped the brunette guy's hands away and tried to get the door. He pushed me, causing me to land on the hard concrete floor with a loud thud. I've had it.

"_Shut the fuck up! Who are you to confine me?!_" I shouted at them in English. Their eyes went wide in shocked. I took this chance and broke into a run. When they tried to catch me, it was already too late, I was far out of their reach. The first place I went to was Kira's.

"This is a disaster!" I gently walk up the stairs and saw a frustrated Kira doing her makeup in front of the mirror.

"Need help?" I leaned against the door and asked casually.

"How wo- Chris?!" She jumped up in surprise. Half of her face was a disaster.

"Where did you go for the entire month?! I've been searching for you!" She hugged me while complaining about my absence. I helped with her makeup and had her pass me half of the money she kept for me. The other half was still invested in the different provinces.

"The Shinsengumi were so worried about you! I mu-" I cut her off by putting my finger on her pink glossy lips.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone or I'll make sure you'll never find me ever again." I smiled but my eyes were serious and threatening. She then told me that she had revealed everything I've planned before I left to the Shinsengumi.

_Well, they were bound to found out so I don't really blame her... It was not like I was doing something for me to feel guilty._

I had her help me buy a house for my stay. It was quite near to the Yagi house. Like they say, the most dangerous place is the safest place to be. I made sure no one saw me when I went in my new home. It was really pretty. I opened my luggage one by one, it was winter now and I've brought some winter jackets with me however, all my items were too eye catching. I put that aside and put on the clothes I bought earlier for winter wear, recommended by Kira. It has a really pretty flower pattern. It was sakura, the same as my current name.

Under the kimono, I had of course, my normal clothes. Well, let me rephrase that. I had my clothes on, but it was all black tight fitting clothes. It was really stretchy and comfortable and most of all, it kept me quite warm.

I took out the gun I had with me. But this was not the only gun I had in my luggage. Honestly, I do not know much about guns but it was best to have it with me in case anything happens. And, it will be useful to assassinate Itou, that bastard.

By the time I unpacked everything, it was already night time so I immediately went to sleep.

The next day, I wore a different kimono, this time, a simple light green one. I had a handkerchief over half my face so that no one would recognise me. Of course, my makeup was perfect as usual.

"Please come again!" I came out from a shop after I ate a hearty breakfast. Since I'm alone now, I see no reason why I must cook. Just then, I heard people murmuring and scuffling around. I took a peek and saw Heisuke patrolling.

I sure missed them, but I definitely won't reveal myself to them. I started to walk away when I saw Itou walking towards Heisuke. They spoke to each other in the middle of the busy street. _Here's my chance, _I thought.

I ran towards a tree near the forest but near enough to the two that was currently chatting and climbed it. The kimono was a hindrance so I took it off and went up the tree. I was pretty agile. All those training I did when I was a child wasn't for nothing. I took out the gun from beside my waist. If I were to shoot now, I would be attracting attention to myself with the loud sound the gun makes. I took out the suppressor I had and was about to attach it to the gun when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, shocked and felt my hand slap onto the person's face. He fell from the tree, making a big thud sound. When I look back at where Heisuke and Itou was, they were gone.

"Who are you?" I slowly made my way down from the tree and demanded an answer from that man. When he look up, I instantly recognised him. It was that blonde guy who I saw yesterday.

"Y_ou speak English right?_" He asked, smiling brightly. _Did he hit his head hard?_ I snorted and walk away, trying to ignore him. He grabbed my wrist.

"_What do you want?_" I said coldly to him. When he heard my response, he jumped up and down in excitement.

"_I can't believe that there's a Japanese, furthermore, a woman, who could speak English!_"Damn it. He's too annoying! My plan has been foiled by him and now I have to listen to him blabber all the way?!

"_Look here. I don't care what you do but don't get in my way or you'll regret it._" I warned him with a confident smirk. Things went on for a while and the next moment I realised, I was at his house having hot chocolate.

"_Where did you learn English?_" I rubbed my temple, thinking that this guy was never going to stop. Just then, the brunette guy walk in.

"_Why is she here?_" I would love to know the answer too. He suddenly turned red looking at me.

"_Don't you have any shame? How could you wear that?!_" Sure, I was wearing the entire black outfit that stuck to my body, taking the shape of my body but that was it. I was not revealing my skin yet I still have people complaining...

_"Look, I won't tell anyone so just let me go already. The next time we meet, wait, there will be no next time since I will be avoiding you." _ I spoke coldly while standing up and heading towards the door.

"_How would I know if you would betray us or not?" _I was so frustrated that I wanted to kill them. In the end, I had to explain why I will not betray them, why I was not shock seeing them in Japan and all. Half of them were lies.

When I finally reached home, I was dead tired. Who knew two man would be even more naggy than a grandma?! Thanks to them, I lost my target. _Great... really great..._

I stared at the beautiful view from the window. The wind gently caresses my face and brought the strings of hair out of my face. I was really feeling the loneliness kicking in... I sighed and rested my face on my palm.

"... don't you think so?" I heard a small voice coming from below. I saw Itou and Heisuke talking. My guess would be that Itou is trying to persuade Heisuke into joining his group that will die less than a year... I'll have to kill him before he actually does anything to harm the Shinsengumi even further than he did.

"This should be alright." I was on top of a tree again, waiting for Itou to appear. This time, I prepared beforehand. I had the suppressor attached to the gun I will be using. The suppressor was not entirely silent like shown in the movies however, the sound of the shot is still greatly decreased. And since I'm using it around a busy and noisy street like this, the sound will be drowned out by the noise made. When I saw Shinpachi on a patrol, my heart skipped a beat. He looked more serious than ever. The next person who patrolled around was Saito. And this time, Itou appeared. I remembered that according to history, Heisuke and Saito joined Itou's group however, Saito-san joined as a spy. I bet he won't mind having one less mission... I took an aim at Itou and shot him around the chest area.

"Ahhh!" He fell down on the ground with blood oozing out from his chest all of a sudden. Saito looked around and analyse the possible ways that the attacker could have attacked Itou. He look at the wound and at a glance, he knew it was by a gun. However, a gun would have made a huge impact nonetheless sound but he did not heard anything that loud around him.

"Save me..." Itou cling on Saito's hakama, groaning in pain. The Shinsengumi immediately moved him to the headquater and called a physician. I was watching everything from my house after shooting Itou. There is no way that he would survive that. It went straight to his heart. But since he did not die in one shot, maybe I should have shot at a closer distance? I was grinning, finally the revenge has been taken.

For the next few days, physician after physician has been called in to help but they just could not perform surgery on Itou. And true to my prediction, Itou died within a week after suffering in pain. History was changing. No. History changed, all because of me. And I don't regret it at all. Since he was destined to die, it was just a matter of time.

"What are you planning to do?" Kira ask me while I braided her hair in my house. This was a question I had no answer for. I had succeeded in assassinating Itou and now I am lost. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

"Want to eat porridge? I'll cook for you." I smiled at Kira like a mom would do. She seemed excited to finally taste my food after hearing me boast about it in the past. We went to the busy street to do some shopping.

"How much is this?" I started negotiating with the butcher when Kira started tugging on my kimono. I turn around, only to be jumped on. I push the body away and got a shock. It was Chizuru-chan.

"Chris! You're Chris right?" She asked enthusiastically. Now I'm in a dilemma whether I should reveal my identity to her. While I was thinking, she rips the handkerchief off my face. _Well... that solves the question..._ I thought to myself. I spotted Souji from afar and I hurriedly pull both Chizuru-chan and Kira into an alley.

"Chris! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Chizuru-chan had tears brimming to the fullest in her eyes. Her sad expression made me feel a little guilty.

"Has the captains been treating you well?" She nodded and smiled. She explained to me how sorry the captains were for doubting me even for a second, how Shinpachi went into a slump for a period of time.

"Well, i guess we can't stand here to talk all day..." Her expression fell for a moment.

"Lunch for 3?" I grin at Chizuru-chan. Picking up the invitation, her expression immediately brightened.

At my house, we chatted a lot. For the entire time, Chizuru-chan has been trying to persuade me to go back.

"Chizuru-chan, it's not that easy. The wound in my heart hasn't heal. And I believe if I go back now, the determination Shinpachi has to protect Kondou-san will falter due to me." She furrowed her brows, not understanding what I meant. If his determination was that strong, he wouldn't have left according to history. Then again, Kondou-san has himself to blame for that. I begged her not to tell anyone. She was a tough nut to crack but in the end, I still cracked it.

It was night time and I was in another lonely situation. Hah... I've got nothing better to do huh... I sighed while leaning back against the wall.

"Maybe I should go to the red light district..." I muttered to myself. After all, there is always something fun to see over there. I wore my blue contacts and my new bought kimono. It was really pretty since I did some alterations on it. It fades out like how a flower would open. Makeup and a simple butterfly print handkerchief and I'm off. All attention was on me when I entered.

"Ah... you're that customer!" The lady I helped before came out to greet me personally. I smiled and explained that I just wanted a room to drink by myself. I sat down alone while the geishas prepare my sake. I reminisce of the time I was with Shinsengumi. I took the sake and gulp it down.

"I'm here to drink my sorrow away, not to remember about it!" I reminded myself before gulping down another cup of sake.

"Ohhh customers! Welcome!" Seems like more people has come... I ignored it, or that was what I intended to but I heard a few familiar voices. I took a peek and I was right, it was the Shinsengumi members. They looked really happy while being greeted by the geishas. Well, all except for one, which is Shinpachi. I close the door quickly, afraid that they'll see me. I drank alone, listening to the ruckus they made. When I prepared to leave, I saw Shinpachi right in front of me. Well, it was the hallway so I can't do anything about it. He seemed drunk... no wait, he is drunk. His walking was unstable and he kept knocking on the wall with his head.

I tried to sneak out by lowering my head and holding a piece of cloth over my head. I was just about to succeed when Shinpachi suddenly fell on me.

"Sh-Shorry…" He bow again and again while mispronouncing the word sorry. _Don't look up don't look up!_

I chanted in my mind while I tried to separate myself from him.

"Chris?" _He looked up! _Shinpachi saw my face and tighten the grip on me, making me unable to escape from his clutch.

"Chris!" He hugged me tightly, actually, a little too tight. I feel like my bone is going to get crushed any second. I use all my strength to pull away from the muscle freak. I spotted his tears. It hit my soft spot. Normally even when I was injured with blood oozing all over the place, he still refuse to show any tears. _H-He's crying… is it because of me?_ For a moment, my heart went into a weakened state.

"Oh dear!" A few geisha came to help us up but even with that, he refuses to let go of his grip on my arm. In the end, we enter a room, just us two.

"Is this a dream?" He asked, still in drunken state. I smiled warmly, not answering him. He look down in disappointment.

"So it's a dream…" I barely stopped myself from correcting him however, images of how badly I was treated when I was pregnant flashed in my mind, stopping me from talking. He release my arm. Taking it as a sign that I could leave, I stood up.

"HM!" Shinpachi pulled me into his embrace and started attacking my lips with his. _What should i do!?_

* * *

**Hey guys~ sorry i haven't been active. Have been quite busy with my internship, project and my online life as an admin. Well, i can't guarantee when i will update again but i hope soon as well. Thanks for all the support guys~**


	27. Chapter 27: One night passion

"St-!" I tried to push him away while he assaulted my lips with his. His tongue forcefully entered my mouth. After a while, I ran out of breath and couldn't resist him any longer. Though my mind refuses his advances, my body wouldn't listen. When he finally stopped, I was really relieved.

"I'm sorry… really sorry… I regretted it… I regretted everything because of my stupidity. Please, don't die… you can hit me, beat me, anything… just don't die…" He muttered under his breath. Hearing it, the barrier in my heart melted down instantly for that very moment. I kissed him back, this time, with all my emotions.

"C-Chris…" He moaned my name while his hands make his way down my kimono.

In the end, I ended up spending the entire night with Shinpachi.

"Hmm…" Shinpachi flipped around in his sleep, scaring me while I was trying to sneak out of the room before he wakes up. When I heard another snore from him, I hurriedly took the chance to run away.

I close the door and lay on my futon. _Oh my gosh… I spent the night with him again! Why is my heart so weak towards him!? But… he said he really felt guilty for what he did… should I forgive him? _I spent the rest of the day debating on the question but came to a conclusion of not revealing the fact that I was alive to him due to my fears of getting hurt once more.

***3rd person's POV***

"Urggghhhh…" Shinpachi woke and sat up while clutching his head. He had drunk too much alcohol the previous night and thus causing himself a migraine.

"Was that… all a dream?" He touched the warm futon, trying to remember the details of his so called dream. _It felt so real… or could it be that I missed Chris so much that I'm sex-deprived? _

"Shinpachi-san! We have to go now before Hijikata-san finds out!" Heisuke open the door noisily and shouted.

"Thank you for coming! We hope to see all of you soon~" The geisha flirted with all the Shinsengumi that was about to leave. Still in doubt, Shinpachi decided to ask the geishas.

"Did you see Chris last night?" He picked the lady whom happened to be the one Chris met last night.

"What are you talking about? You met her yesterday and even spend the night with her." The geisha blushed as she said the last few words.

"I-It wasn't a dream?" His eyes widen in surprise and his expression soon turned into excitement and happiness.

"So Chris is still alive?!" He was jumping around excitedly like a little kid. He grabbed the geisha's shoulder.

"Where is she?" He ended up in disappointment as no one knows anything about Chris's location.

"Hijikata-san! Chris is alive!" He barged into Hijikata-san's room while he was writing his poems. Getting a shock of his life, he hurriedly stuffed the papers under the table.

"W- Shinpachi! Learn to knock before entering!"

"This isn't important! Chris is alive!" He brushed off the angry Hijikata-san's comment like it was nothing.

"Not impo-! Wait, did you said that Chris is alive?" Hijikata-san asked with a curious face but it soon turned into a face of pity.

"W-What is that for? It's true! 100% accurate! The geishas can be witnesses!" He pointed at Hijikata-san's face. When Shinpachi-san said it, Hijikata-san's face literally went red.

"You went to the red light district again even after my warning?" A devil has descended.

"Oh crap…" Fearing for his life, he ran away like his life depended on it.

By evening, the news of Chris has spread like wildfire in the Shinsengumi base.

"Let's go find her!" Heisuke initiated. He was still feeling guilty and thus, he thought he should at least find Chris for Shinpachi.

"Hold on. Do you have any clues?" Sannan-san asked logically.

*Caw~ caw~ caw~*

Everyone froze in place.

"You won't find her if she meant to hide from all of us." Sannan-san explain to the bunch of dumbass. _There could also be a chance that she returned as a spy to get revenge. No matter what, this matter must be settle cautiously. _

"No matter how long it will take, I'm going to find her." An unusually serious Shinpachi-san spoke. All the other captains only smile at him.

"Don't worry! We'll help!" Heisuke and Sanosuke assured Shinpachi.

*Chris's POV*

I shivered all of a sudden in my warm futon. _Someone must be planning something against me… or I could be too sensitive… _I sigh as I immersed myself in my own world.

_I can't believe I had a one night stand with Shinpachi! Well, at least it's someone I know… or used to know… On to different topic, now that Itou is dead, what would happen to the future? More importantly, what should I do from now on? It's not like I can return to the Yagi house or anything… wow… I'm practically useless in the period of time…. _

_Maybe I should set up my own little business… at least I will have something to do._

With that settled, I slept through the night like a baby.

The next day, I was craving for some sakura dango so again, I disguised myself and went to the street. I was planning to meet Kira after the little snack when I heard people on the street murmuring.

"Have you heard what the Shinsengumi is doing now?"

"You've heard it too?"

"I've heard that they are going around looking for women with a pretty face to be their wives!"

"Really? I thought they were trying to sell the women away?"

"Excuse me, do you mind sharing what you've heard with me?" Curiosity took over me so I went over to ask the middle aged women who were gossiping. Being middle age women, they were really open and happy to share the rumours that they have been hearing and sharing.

_That is impossible… why would they be capturing women for? There must be a mistake somewhere. Rumours are always exaggerated like that… _

"Kira!" I shouted as soon as I reach Kira's house.

"C-Sakura!" I've made Kira change her way of calling me since calling me Chris directly will certainly invite attention from the Shinsengumi if they heard it. She jumped on me happily but since I was in a hurry, I pulled her into her room.

"Tell me about the rumours." Kira smiled knowingly.

"Rumours has it that the Shinsengumi has been looking for a certain woman, and I guess you know who that woman is." She stared at me with obvious blaming in her eyes.

"Looking for me? Why w- wait… how do they even know that I'm alive?" I smiled wickedly at Kira, preparing to shut her up with whatever methods I can think off and oh yes, I'll make sure she won't have the guts to speak anything about me ever again. She held her palms in front of my face, stopping me while I'm immerse in my evil ideas.

"Hold on, it's not me, it's the geisha at Shimabara. Don't try to kill me yet." She looked a little terrified of my sudden smile. _Oh right… I was so shock with the one night stand I had with Shinpachi I forgot to shut them up with some bribes… oops… my mistake…_

"Just make sure that you won't leak any information about me. Make sure Chizuru-chan's lips are tight too." I said seriously to Kira. I spend the rest of the day planning my new investments with Kira since I've got nothing better to do. This went on for quite a few months.

"Urgghh…." One bright sunny day morning arrives with a sudden urge of vomiting. _I know that I haven't been eating much because of the new business that I'm starting up with the help of Kira but I don't think I ate anything wrong enough to vomit… more like I haven't been eating much so I'm surprise that there is something inside my stomach to vomit out. Seems like I have to see a doctor… hope it won't turn out to be gastric problems_

"Sakura!" Kira appear from behind me, as usual, and jumped on my back.

"You're heavy!" I complained slightly as I piggy back her.

"I'm not, you're just weak!" She made an excuse like usual.

"But seriously, I need to see a doctor, I don't think I'm feeling that well." I told her as I let her down my back. She immediately bombarded me a bunch of questions before finally bringing me to her recommended doctor.

"How is it doctor? Is she alright? Money is no problem." Kira quickly said before the doctor could even say a word but he didn't get frustrated or anything, I'm guessing that he's used to it.

"Calm down Kira." He reassured her that it isn't anything serious.

"She's just pregnant." _Oh I see I'm just- Wait…_

"PREGNANT?!" Both of us shouted loudly.

"Just?!" I asked with my eyes both so wide with surprise. Kira just looked at my stomach absentmindedly.

"Hey stop staring. It couldn't be possible, I haven't e-" I stopped in my tracks, images of Shinpachi and I during that during that particular night reappeared in my mind.

"Who is it?!" Kira jumped around anxiously, seriously worried for me.

"I-... maybe it's not… maybe it's your mistake?" I bit my finger and laid down on the bench, cowering down and secretly hoping it's the doctor's mistake.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right." He said coldly without a hint of emotion in his words.

"Oh my…" _This is trouble for the me who is avoiding the Shinsengumi and especially Shinpachi and if there is a baby around… What should I do?!_

"Who is it?" We are now in my house and Kira is interrogating me.

"I wonder…" was the reply I gave to the anxious Kira. She held my hands and shook it around in attempt to annoy me enough to give her the answer.

"It doesn't matter, I'll abort the baby." What came out from my mouth shocked Kira.

"B-but it's your baby…" She had her hands covering her mouth.

"I know but there's no choice." I said while looking towards my belly. _To be honest, I felt guilty for the unborn life in my belly but I've already decided to have nothing to do with Shinpachi that very day he refused to save me._

"Is it…?" She stared at me like she can see through me.

"Shinpachi's?" She continued timidly but hitting all the right points. I could only keep my silence.

"I'm right?!" She shocked herself. I had to cover up her mouth due to her loudness. For goodness sake, it would be good for her to remember I live very near to the Yagi house.

"You have to keep the baby! Shinpachi would be so ha-" I slapped her mouth lightly with my hands.

"You better zip your mouth…" I threatened her with my fierce gaze. She looked like she was thinking about something when she left but I didn't let that bothered me one bit.

Soon, it was night time and I was just sitting near the window and staring at the moon, again.

"Sorry my baby but mommy doesn't want to get involve with your daddy so I have no other choice… I hope that you'll understand…" A tear fell from my eyes as I whispered to myself while rubbing it.

And the big day arrives. Knowing that there is no surgery done for abortion for this era, I'm prepared to drink the weird substance (named as weird since I won't know what's going in it) the shop owner will be giving me.

"Dear, you might want to think twice before taking the abortion drink, it's a life in you..." Ironically, the person who sells the drinks is now trying to persuade me out of it.

"Thanks but I had my mind set." With one last sad smile, I lifted the bowl of liquid and prepared to down it.

"Waiitttttttttttt! Don't drink it!"

* * *

**I had a little time on my hand so i beta-ed another one of my chapter that was written ages ago. And thank you so much firewolf02 for your support even after such a long time. I thought this fanfiction of mine would be long forgotten :) Hope you like this chapter~ Let me know what you think so comment~**


	28. Chapter 28: I murdered him

"Waiitttttttttttt! Don't drink it!" A loud 'bang' was made as I had the bowl of liquid near my lips. To my surprise, though it wasn't a pleasant one, it was Shinpachi and guess what, Kira was behind him as well.

"M-My door!" The doctor exclaimed.

I hurriedly tip the bowl, letting the liquid flow into my mouth but before I got to swallow it, Shinpachi slap my head with his big hands, causing me to puke everything out, including shattering the bowl into pieces with a careless drop.

"*Cough* *cough* What *cough* do you think *cough*" Not able to finish to question thanks to that blow on my head, he suddenly grabs my shoulders and forces me to face him.

"Chris I've finally found you! Why are you doing this?! This is our baby!" He seemed both happy and sad at the same time. I look away from him and glare at you-know-who.

"E...Erh… sorry?" Kira tried making an innocent face.

"You-" I almost cursed but Shinpachi covered my mouth with his big hands. _Now what the hell does he thinks he's doing? _

"Pregnant woman shouldn't be this angry, you'll affect the baby." He said as he rubs my belly. The nerve of him to even touch me. Unfortunately for him, I have yet to forgive him so he can forget about it. I slapped his hands away.

"Why do you care? You aren't the father of this child anyway." I lied smoothly without a hint of guilt in my voice. I was still mad at him, call me a grudge holder, I don't care.

"Come on Chris-"

"Who's Chris? I'm Sakura, haven't you got the wrong person?" For a moment, he looked confused and turned to Kira for confirmation. And again, she nodded, telling him that Chris and Sakura are both the same person. _I swear I trusted the wrong person but for her to back stab me in front of me? This is ridiculous…_

I stood up from the floor and walked away with them hot on my trail. Shinpachi was trying to persuade me to forgive him the entire time and Kira, she had no choice but to shut up mouth since she knows that I'll kill her if I hear even a squeak coming out from that mouth of hers. When I finally cooled down a little, I realise the direction that I was walking was to my house and no I'm not going to let him know where I stayed so I turned to the opposite direction suddenly.

"Come on Chris, please, I can't live without you." He showed his best puppy dog eyes, I returned with a cold glare.

"I've already told you that I'm Sakura. So, it's true that the infamous Shinsengumi is trying to kidnap girls now huh? How heroic." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I knew you're Chris!" He smiled happily like an idiot. I stopped in my track in disbelief.

"I'm not wearing my uniform at all and yet you recognise me as part of Shinsengumi, only people who knows me does that." Crap. I immediately ran away from him, not caring if I fall or anything but god, why do you have to place a pebble, that tiny piece of crap in front of me? I closed my eyes as I prepared for the worst.

When I reopen them, I realise that I was cushioned with his body.

"Are you alright?" He looked at my bleeding knee and lifted me up.

"W-Wha- What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted and tried to get out of his clutch but to no avail. _Wait till you put me down… I'll make sure your little buddy is no longer intact!_

"Shinpachi-san did you fin-" Heisuke was out running for god knows what he's been trying to do.

"Chris!" He shouted at my ear after he ran towards us. _Gosh this is getting out of control…_ I kept my silence as Heisuke continue his rants about my absence for the few months. I was brought to the main room where everybody gather, correction, all the captains gathered.

"Chris! You're alive! I'm so glad!" Kondou-san started, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else." I tried to lie to the naive leader of the group. For a moment, he panicked but Hijikata-san place his hands on Kondou-san's shoulder to calm him down.

"Enough, where have you been for the few months?" Hijikata-san put on a strict face as usual. I just give a face of pure innocence, so innocent if no one was around, I would want to puke.

"We know that you're Chris, there is no point trying to lie." Hijikata-san continued.

"I don't want to talk to a stone face." I looked away from him, trying to spite him on purpose.

"You're Chris alright…" He glared at the laughing Souji.

"Chris, I want to apologize, for myself and for everybody. Sorry." Kondou-san did a dogeza in front of me. I felt bad for the… well… not _that _innocent, Kondou-san who has treated me quite well from the start when I begin to live here. I prevented myself from going over to try to persuade Kondou-san to get up. There's still the fact that my first unborn was dead because of them.

"You know what? Chris is dead. I'm now Sakura, owner of my own business and a strong single woman so can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you destroyed my life enough?" I glared straight at Hijikata-san. The others kept their silence since they couldn't possible say anything to me, not when they were part of the death of my first unborn.

"Chris please… I beg of you, let me make it up for you…" Shinpachi held my face with his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Why not let her go? She's right, we've hurt her enough." Souji muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you talking about did you know she tried to abort her unborn baby?" With this, everyone's head shot up, surprised.

"But I thought the baby was lost through Itou-"

"She's pregnant, again." Their eyes widen in surprise as they could only stare a hole out of me.

"Who's the dad?" Hijikata-san asked, still calm. Shinpachi-san scratched his neck awkwardly, hinting that the baby was his.

"It's not yours. It's another man's." I stared at the mat on the ground, or more like glare.

"Wait, so it's not Shinpachi's?" Saito-san spoke for the first time, but with a statue face.

"It's not./It is." A voice spoke at the same moment I replied. It was Kira. I wanted to kill her that very moment.

"Kira?" Heisuke announced her presence.

"It was due to a one night stand that very day you went to Shimabara."

"KIRA!" I shouted at her. _Haven't she heard of privacy and keeping secrets?!_

"So the baby IS mine!" Shinpachi's face beamed as he hugged the protesting me that was trying to shove his face out of my sight. Out of exasperation, I started hitting my own belly, hoping to destroy the evidence of that one night passion.

"Stop!" Saito-san and Sano-san had each of my hands up to prevent further damage to myself. _Alright, you forced me to do it._

"Neh Kondou-san, where's that murderer Itou?" Kondou-san froze for a moment before replying to my question.

"H-He… he was assassinated…" He honestly replied.

"Oh really~ good thing he's dead." His head immediately shot up in surprise and in disgust.

"H-How could you say something like that?"

"How could I not?" I raise one of my brows.

"To be honest, all of you should know that Itou will eventually betray you guys right?" I stared particularly at Souji and Saito-san but their eyes gave nothing away.

"H-He wouldn-"

"You had doubts on him before, right?" This sentence shut him out, apparently, Itou's actions while I wasn't here proved the decision of me killing him was right.

"Why aren't you more surprise?" Hijikata-san noticed and frowned at my lack of reaction at someone's death.

"Should I be?" I could only smirk. I shook off the hold of Sano-san and Saito-san. Hijikata-san squinted a little and thought a little before asking.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" He had a very serious face.

"What are you saying? Chris can't pos-" Kondou-san tried to laugh it off but was interrupted, again by the same person.

"No, it's because it's Chris that I'm asking." All the other captains including Shinpachi waited patiently for my answer. I raised my hands and clapped for him. _As expected of the brain of Shinsengumi, he doesn't betray my expectation._

"To say the truth, didn't I remove an obstacle for you?" I smirk as evilly as I could while admitting to the crime that I did.

"How did you get him even with me by his side?" Saito-san asked calmly. As expected from him though.

"I'll tell you when I plan to assassinate you." Meaning: secret should not be leaked out.

"Kira! How could you?!" I dropped my usual good girl pretence and glared at him.

"He killed my unborn baby so why not? You were suspecting him of betraying you right? Didn't I help you get rid of him then? You should be thanking me." Their eyes were bulging out, especially Heisuke's.

"But he was my dojo's sem-" I slap him across his face, stopping him in his tracks.

"What'd you do that for?!" _If he is dedicated to Shinsengumi, he should never waver for another stranger's candy._

"Enough Heisuke! We saw it for ourselves didn't we?!" _Oh? It seems that Itou's rat tail was caught by them?_

"I murdered your so-called friend." I smile at the shocked Kondou-san before I continue. "Guess I won't be accepted here, I'll leave." I stood up only to be held on tight by Shinpachi.

"Let go. We're over." I said coldly before glaring at Kira who was blocking the door with her entire body.

"You're mine, you're having my baby." _So what? Just because I'm pregnant with his child he expects me to go with him? Ever heard of a single mother?!_

"I'll bite my tongue if you don't let me go." With no other choice left after my threat, he let go, mostly to protect me from being hurt.

I stomp into my room with a timid Kira following behind. I glared at her, so angry I couldn't think of where to start the lecture for her.

"Didn't you promise?" I started off calmly but I could feel the angry secretly rising within me.

"But this is your baby, a life we're talking about!" She had tears in her eyes, not that it will knock me off track or something though.

"A promise is a promise, now look what you got me into!" I was mad. Even though I still had feelings for Shinpachi, I didn't want to go back to him. Not like that. Not using the baby. There is of course still a barrier in my heart. It isn't that easy to just let go of the past like people smoothly said.

"Sakura, please. For you, for your baby…" She looked into my eyes, trying to convey her feelings and concern to me. Not able to reject, I ended up agreeing to keep the baby, at least for now. Now what's left is for Shinpachi to prove his worth though I doubt even if I accept him, Kondou-san would not let me stay with them now for I revealed I was the assassin that killed his new friend.

Revenge is sweet!

* * *

Hello again, sorry i haven't updated for like a whole year. As expected of age and studies lol. Thank you for waiting for the story and even sending me PMs :) Not sure how i'm going to end this story but before i stopped last year i have a few more drafts in my laptop so i can only hope i remember them and can put them together xD Still, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please do R&amp;R!


	29. Chapter 29: The end & the start

"Chris!" Shinpachi ran into the house while making all sorts of loud noises, indicating that he was intruding.

"Shut up! Someone is trying to sleep here!" I shouted at the source of the noise.

"It's afternoon already!" He tried to reason with me.

"It's none of your god damn business!" I covered my head with the futon, hoping that it would help me drown out the noise that he was making.

"Chris! Come on let's go eat!" An energetic Kira appeared out of nowhere and climbed into my futon. Finally having enough of the ruckus that they were making, I stood up.

"If you remember, I haven't forgiven the both of you and now you're trying to disturb my peace and quiet?!" _Okay I wasn't in the best mood one could have, I mean, who could? _Their faces were instantly filled with guilt. Normally I would have felt guilty for being the cause of their pained expressions but this woman right now is lacking sleep so she isn't feeling anything for them.

"Our baby needs food and so do-"

"**My **baby, **MY**. I'll eat when I'm hungry… anyways, why are you here? I bet Kondou-san have yet to forgive me for killing that bastard Itou so what you are doing is useless." I said it straight in his face. Strangely, he didn't react like how I thought he would. He just grinned like a fool.

"Don't worry, the other time Saito has informed us of Itou's strange behaviour and we were in a dilemma of what we should do with Itou. You killing him benefitted us. Kondou-san have already forgiven you." I blinked repeatedly, hoping that what I had heard was just a mistake made by Shinpachi. _He forgave me for killing his friend? Wow… what a saint huh… but really… are you kidding me? _I was in disbelief, just yesterday we were still arguing about Itou's death and now I'm suddenly forgiven? Great my plan was foiled.

"Look Shinpachi, I just want a simple life. Why can't you leave me alone? We'll be happier this way." If the hard approach won't work, I'll try to soft approach.

"I love you, both you and our baby. What happened the other time was my fault and I felt devastated when I thought you've died. I'd promised myself if I ever found you, I will not let you go and will make up for the mistakes that I had foolishly done." He looked sincerely into my eyes. My heart started to waver a little but then I heard a nose blowing sound.

"This is just so touching…" Kira cried and blew her nose into her handkerchief while watching the whole scene unfold. What a way to ruin a perfectly romantic mood.

"And you! How dare you leak my secret out!" I acted angry at Kira since I wasn't really mad at her in the first place, after all, she was the one that had helped me all this time. She hugged me and kept apologizing and saying that it was all for me.

"I-I'm not going back." Even though I was touched, I refused to go back.

"Why?" Both of them asked in unison. How could I tell them?

_How could I tell them that I__ was afraid of the future? Of the history that I know from the future? And the fact that there is no happy ending for the Shinsengumi? I will not be satisfied with the short-lived happiness, in fact, I know for sure I will resent my decision if everything was destroyed. After all, I am just a selfish woman._

"I bet that some captains are still mad at me." Images of Heisuke's face appeared in my head. The shocked and betrayed face that looked at me, clearly showing me that he hated me for killing Itou.

"No one is mad at you. Sannan-san talked them out of it." Wait… why would Sannan-san do something as nice as that for me? That slimy snake… what is he planning to do…? My suspicion rose as I narrowed my eyes at the Yagi house which was across the street.

"Please Chris, I will treat you like a queen this time around. I'll do anything you ask me to do as long as you return to me." He was kneeling. For a man of his size kneeling to me is just too much of a burden to my heart for me so I decided to go along with him. I nodded gently.

"Really? REALLY?!" He jumped up and gave me a big tight hug that might had crushed my bones to pieces if Kira had not stopped him. He carried all my luggage, which he complained that it was too much and brought it back to the Shinsengumi headquarter. It was about night time when my things are finally all packed up. All the captains were gathered in one room to welcome me back.

"Chris, we have to thank you for… killing Itou." Kondou-san's voice lower downed at the last part. My eyes widened in surprised.

"Kondou-san, are you alright? You do know that I've killed your so-called friend, right?" His face looked guilty when I looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"I-I'm okay… It's just that Sannan-san was right. He was going to harm Shinsengumi and we had to get rid of him. It was just a matter of time." His face turned serious as the tension in the air increased.

"What are you plotting?" I glared at Sannan-san.

"How rude… I was just repaying the favour I owed you." I remembered of the time when he was almost attacked and I helped him out. I scrutinised his expression before finally letting down my guard.

"When you're not here, the atmosphere just isn't the same." Souji spoke up for the first time.

"Chizuru-chan is here isn't she?" I reminded them that I was not the only girl in the group.

"By the way where is she?" I looked around the room but she wasn't around at all.

"We've send her out for a small errand." Hijikata-san explained her absence.

"This woman-hater actually-!" I made a shocked expression and he immediately panicked.

"W-Woman hater?! What nonsense are you talking about?!" His face gradually turned red with anger.

Looking outside, I was searching for something.

"What are you doing Chris?" Hijikata-san frowned, not amused that I would be doing something else when he was trying to explain himself.

"I was looking for flying pigs. After all, a miracle DID happen." I winked at him while the others tried to suppress their laughter.

"You litt-" He seemed like he was about to open his wonderful vocabulary just for me but I interrupted him.

"Well… you were being quite the bastard when both of us met you for the first time." I reminded him of how cold we were treated. It wasn't the friendliest greeting one can give. With that, everybody started laughing out loud and the tension started to melt away.

"Kyahhhhh!" A woman's scream interrupted all the laughter and within a few seconds, all the captains were alert and ready for battle.

"Chizuru!" Heisuke sprinted out immediately once he recognised the voice of the owner. All of us stood up and ran out only to see Chizuru cornered by a handsome guy with honey blonde hair and red eyes, he was-! He was the guy Souji fought at Ikedaya! Behind him stood the red headed and a greyish blue head.

"Chizuru-chan!" I ran towards her immediately and slide in between her and the handsome man, protecting her.

"C-Chris!" She seemed quite shocked to see me here with all the captains.

"Why are they after you?" I asked her calmly. This isn't the time to panic.

"I-I don't know…" She looked like a little squirrel hiding behind a tree.

"You don't know?" The greyish blue head snorted in disbelief. Talk about being rude. He may be good looking but that is no way to treat a lady!

"Apparently, she doesn't so why don't you explain?" I said in a sarcastic way. The attention of the three-intruder turned to me.

"You're that woman from Ikedaya…" The blonde guy eyed me.

"I have a name you know… It's Chris." I introduced myself in the middle of this chaos.

"I'm-" Just when he was about to introduce his own name, I interrupted him.

"I don't want to know yours." I made a disgusted face at him, making him chuckle, which was weird since it made me think that he quite like the verbal insult, although it was minor.

"We have no time to talk little girl. Let's just kidnap her." Greyish blue head took out a gun and pointed at Shinpachi who was standing in front of everyone else.

"Let's see who's faster then." I took out my gun from my inner thigh. His expression changed immediately.

"How did you get that?" He glanced at the gun that I was holding.

"I would tell you if you tell me where you got yours, Mr intruder." I smirked.

"Hey I have a name. Shiranui Kyo, that's Kazama Chikage and Kyuujyu Amagiri." He looked at me, displeased by my tone.

"Whatever. Retreat now and no one gets hurt." I threatened them.

"Hah! You think you can beat us? "He laughs, amused. I took out another gun and pointed at Kazama.

"Think? I know so." I smirked confidently.

"Talk, why do you want her?" I was preparing to shoot them.

"She's one of us demon." Kazama said, uninterested. My eyes widen in surprise.

"You're a demon?" I turn around to face Chizuru-chan. She looked flustered and confused at the same time. _Well… she's still the same Chizuru-chan who helped me so it doesn't really make a difference._

"So? She's one of us. Find your own demon." I started pulling the trigger.

"You're just a mere human, you dare challenge us?" _Did he just say that? _

_Oh no he didn't. (__ಠ__益__ಠ__)_

"Shinpachi, beat him up." The guys were smirking after hearing me fuming up. They started to fight so I pulled Chizuru-chan to a corner and shielded her.

"That damn jerk." I aimed from far away and shot at Shiranui however, he dodged it.

"Oi Chris! You might have shot me!" Harada shouted, alarmed at my actions.

"Don't worry, I have a perfect aim! And you won't die THAT easily right?" I just shrug it off. He smiled a little and shook his head before continuing his fight.

I saw Heisuke having a little difficulty fighting Kyuujyu so I passed my guns to Chizuru-chan for self-defence before taking a sword from the Yagi house and charging at the red head.

"Chris! What are you doing?!" Heisuke panicked when he saw me jumping in to help him.

"You can't beat him alone!" I swung the sword at Kyuujyu. I was so close to slashing his right arm. I spun around and thrust my sword at his abdomen but it was a fail attempt.

"You're good." He said to me.

"Hey what about me? I was supposed to be the cool one right now!" Heisuke complained. I swung the sword one more time, this time increasing speed and the sword lightly grazed his arm.

"That's a present for your compliment." I smirk before attacking again. Shinpachi jumped in and took my place.

"Chris stop! You're in no state to fight!" He shouted at me, reminding me of the fact that I was pregnant.

"And do I need to remind you that it was your fault?!" I was mad that he didn't allow me to fight. Although I knew that the fight could potentially hurt me, I had to do it or they might be forced to a corner.

"Aha! So the baby is really mine!" He looked really elated as he slashes at Kyuujyu. I facepalmed myself. I looked back to Chizuru-chan and saw that Hijikata-san was protecting her from Kazama.

"Chizuru-chan! Throw!" I signal her to throw the guns to me and hurriedly shot at Kazama. He moved a little and dodged the bullet. _Are all demon this fast? _

"Know your place human." He suddenly appeared in front of me and thrust his sword towards me.

"Chris!" I can hear Shinpachi shouting my name as the sword came in contact with my flesh.

* * *

**Hello again~ I came back with another chapter yay! But this time, i would need your help! My friend and I are planning to create a light novel however, i would like the opinion of you readers since only you guys know what is in trend and what interest you ^^ It would really be helpful even if it's a little idea from you guys! (And which platform would be the best for LN, even though we are still amateur, we would like to challenge ourselves and hopefully even do this long term ^^)And of course, hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Replies:**

Firewolf02: So many questions xD And happy belated birthday! I didn't know but it really is such a coincidence ^^

Guest: I guessssssss ... now!

Badkitty36: Awww thank you! And as they say~ woman are very complex being xD They can't even understand themselves so it might apply to Chris as well ^^


End file.
